


And They Were Roommates

by wooziwinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Awkward First Times, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Drunkenness, Emotional Constipation, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Hyung Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, and a monster cock, and mingu has Big Aries Energy, basically everyone in seventeen is hooking up w each other, but they do all love each other very much, coups and woozi were together in the past, except like they're all fucking, i cant emphasize this enough there is actually plot, jeon wonwoo being a gossip, jihoon experiences a Feeling, jihoon is a sex pixie, main ship is mingyu/woozi the others are background, mingyu gets drunk, story is not about relationships or getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks
Summary: Jihoon is in need of a new fuck buddy and Mingyu is willing to give it a whirl. As it turns out, casual hookups take a little more work to get right than either of them were expecting. But with a little encouraging (read: meddling) from their best friends and some practice in communication, they might just be able to make this work. Which would be great, because Jihoon is long overdue for a dick appointment.***this fic explores FWB relationships between Mingyu/Jihoon and others, basically everyone is with everyone there's no real end game relationship
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 32
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok I know none of you will believe me, but I am a 100% soft stan... I don't know what has come over me... I've never written smut in my life... but anyways I hope you enjoy! ╮(─▽─)╭ 
> 
> jsyk i decided to post this as one big chapter since it sets the premise, other updates in the future likely won't be as lengthy. also for the purposes of this fic woozi and mingyu share a room but they have their own beds i cant even begin to deal with the logistics of bunkbed fucking jfc

“Oh my god, you’re breaking up with me.”

Jihoon knew it as soon as Seungcheol plopped down cross legged across from him on the bed, his expression sheepish. At the exclamation he broke into an even more sheepish smile, but there was a little glimmer of actual fear in his eyes. 

“Please don’t write a song about me?”

Jihoon threw back his head and laughed at that, Seungcheol cracking up too, and the tension broke between them. 

“Ah, yeah… It’s true.”

The leader finally admitted when he caught his breath from laughing, rubbing at the back of his neck and looking anywhere but at Jihoon. 

“This might be kind of a surprise, but Jeonghan and I have decided to go exclusive.”

Jihoon laughed again, but it was more of a cackle. 

“You gotta be kidding me, _surprised?_ I’m just thinking it took you long enough.”

Seungcheol kicked playfully at his friend and the pair wrestled a moment before he composed himself with a dreamy sigh. 

“Yeah, I really love him.”

The younger man gripped his friend on the shoulder, giving it a squeeze. 

“Congrats, really. I’m happy for you both.”

Seungcheol smiled warmly at Jihoon, treasuring every time he spoke genuinely. 

“You’re still my best friend, Jihoonie.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the younger rolled his eyes at that, then sighed as if really put off, “So I guess this means Jeonghan and I won’t be able to make out when we get really drunk anymore, huh.”

He was just teasing, but Seungcheol cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Well - we can talk about that…”

Jihoon grinned wickedly at the response, amused by his friend’s lack of resolve in the ‘exclusivity’ department, and it earned him another kick from the older. 

Really, he was thrilled for his best friend. And he was such a good friend himself that he didn’t even give Seungcheol a hard time about who was going to dick him down every once in a while, now. He would just have to figure that out for himself. Thankfully, he didn’t have to look far. 

~~~~~

It was the night after a fan sign event and Jihoon was sprawled out on his bed, scrolling on his phone. 

He was exhausted after work and had showered and eaten quickly, but now that he was finally in bed he could still feel the energy from the day buzzing beneath his skin. Performing for and seeing their fans always injected him with a level of nerves and excitement that was hard to come down from, even as tired as he was. His roommate Mingyu seemed to be the same way - if not worse - which is why he was still busying himself showering and getting ready for bed, and why their room’s lights were still on although the rest of the members had turned in for the night already. 

Jihoon set down his phone with a sigh, replaying the day’s events in his mind’s eye. It had been good - gone smoothly, no issues, lots of laughs and good music. But there was one moment that he was reminded of, now.

It was nothing notable at all, except that it had already been about two weeks since Seungcheol had ‘broken up’ with him. That must have been why it sort of stood out to Jihoon when MIngyu had grabbed his arm firmly to steady him, mumbling a simple “Careful, hyung.” as he did. Jihoon had been walking backwards and apparently been on a collision course with his dongsaeng, but MIngyu had clutched him and turned him a bit before that happened. For just one second, Jihoon was practically chest to chest with the younger and blinking up at his face.

Now obviously this guy was tall, but there was a lot more to it than that. There was the firm grip, the seriousness in his expression, the broad set of his shoulders that momentarily blocked the enter world out so it was just them two there. 

Jihoon takes his work seriously and Mingyu’s sexual candidacy had definitely not crossed his mind at that moment on stage in the middle of a fan sign. But it was _definitely_ crossing his mind now. And this was pretty good timing, because a dick appointment would certainly help take the edge off he needed to get to sleep. Also, Mingyu had just returned from the bathroom. 

Jihoon eyed the younger from his perch as Mingyu puttered around the room getting ready for bed. He was in gym shorts and a long sleeved thermal that hugged him tight, and his hair was still loose and damp from his shower. Obviously he was quite the specimen of a man, Jihoon wasn’t blind, but he was younger than him and a bit of a dork so with Seungcheol around he hadn’t really considered his roommate in that way before. But times were different now and Jihoon wasn’t about to let a whole hunk sleep across the room from him without shooting his shot. 

“Hey, Mingyu.”

The younger looked up from where he was cross legged on his bed scrolling his phone to offer the older a smile. 

“Hi hyung, what’s up?”

His eyes were sparkling from the attention already, but Jihoon was more interested in his exposed thighs, crawling into Mingyu’s lap to straddle him. 

“Do you wanna hook up with me?” 

Being shy and somewhat serious had turned Jihoon into a straightforward person. Doing something quickly seemed to be the least awkward way to go about it. It wasn’t exactly smooth but at this point this was his regular method of bagging sexual partners, and there was maybe only one or two times it hadn’t worked for him. 

Mingyu made a surprised sound but Jihoon felt a twinge in him much lower that definitely wasn’t negative. The older smirked, bringing a hand up to trail through the younger’s wet hair. _Gotcha._

“Uh - you mean you wanna have sex? With me?”

Jihoon leaned back to meet Mingyu’s eyes with a look that seriously questioned the boy’s intelligence. There was that dorkiness he’d been worried about… Still, he felt tentative hands slide up his thighs to rest gently on his hips, as if testing the waters. _Okay, Jihoon. Seungcheol knew the drill but this kid is new. You’re gonna have to have a little patience._

He decided to spell it out for him. 

“I have sex with a few different people. You could be one of them, if you want.”

He peeked up at Mingyu through his eyelashes, satisfied with the flush forming in his dongsaeng’s cheeks. And the slight hard-on forming in his shorts. He shifted in the boy’s lap to let his hips tease slightly against it and Mingyu gasped, blinking at him as if in shock. Jihoon waited but Mingyu for once seemed at a loss for what to say. He huffed, his cheeks going red now. 

“Well if you have to think that hard about it -”

He moved to climb out of the younger’s lap, embarrassment rushing in, but Mingyu held him in place with the hands on his hips. 

“Wait, hyung!”

When the older turned back to face him Mingyu captured him by the lips, locking a hand in his hair as he kissed him deeply. Jihoon was a little taken aback and returned the kiss politely for a moment before pulling away, locking his eyes on a spot towards the ceiling to avoid meeting the other man’s own. 

“Um - I don’t usually kiss…”

It was a firm line he had set for himself and his sexual escapades, but he was a little thrown off at having to actually explain it. This really wasn’t Coups anymore. He closed his eyes, bracing for the awkwardness, but instead hissed when he felt lips trail down his jaw and neck instead, teeth grazing against his skin. 

“That’s more like it…”

He breathed, bringing a hand up to massage encouragingly at the back of Mingyu’s neck and earning a pleased hum in response. The younger was good at this: every time Jihoon was just about to remind him not to leave any visible marks he’d move on to another spot, nibbling and kissing whatever skin was exposed by the older’s loose t-shirt. Finally hands hooked under it and up, and the pair broke apart just long enough to pull Jihoon’s shirt over his head before locking back together. 

Jihoon slipped a hand under Mingyu’s own shirt and began exploring, fingertips trailing over firm muscle and soft skin and earning a huff from the younger man that made his counterpart smile. The leader unlatched his other hand from Mingyu’s hair and brought it under his shirt too, nails dragging over skin as he worked the fabric slowly up and up and finally they broke apart for it to be removed. 

Jihoon took the opportunity to take his turn trailing kisses along the man’s shoulder and neck, occasionally nibbling and earning little gasps. He dragged his hands over Mingyu’s abs as he worked, really taking him all in. 

“Gyu, your skin is like chocolate or honey or something… You’re seriously glowing…”

Jihoon breathed, earnestly fascinated by the absolute specimen of a man Mingyu was - but he saw his dongsaeng wince slightly out of the corner of his eye and peeked up at him. 

“Oh, you don’t like that? Okay.”

He said easily, bringing a hand up to brush the bangs out of the younger man’s eyes with an affectionate smile. 

“You really are beautiful, Gyu.” 

His tone sounded a little more like Woozi the vocal team leader than Jihoon the sex pixie but the responsible side of him wasn’t about to start giving his donsaeng self esteem issues in the middle of hooking up. Mingyu tucked his chin against his shoulder bashfully, letting out a breathy giggle. _Okay, so he_ does _like praise. Just - the right kind._

Jihoon leaned forward again to trail kisses down Mingyu’s chest, rocking his hips slowly against the younger’s in a rhythmic motion. He felt a hand press into the small of his back and sighed, which turned into a moan as Mingyu reached between them to palm at the quickly forming tent in his leader’s own sweatpants. The older panted against the skin of his dongsaeng’s shoulder a moment before sinking his teeth in, but the sound that he earned was more pained than pleased. Nibbling was in, biting was out, Jihoon concluded. He leaned down to flick his tongue over the boy’s nipple instead and grinned at the moaned response. 

Jihoon couldn’t wait any longer: it was time to see what he was working with here. He slid out of the younger man’s lap to kneel on the floor beside the bed, Mingyu’s legs coming down on either side of him as he scooted to the edge. Unceremonious, Jihoon reached up and pulled down Mingyu’s shorts to let his half-hard cock spring free. 

_“God_ , Gyu, you’re big.”

He exclaimed sincerely as he looked his length over, Mingyu giggled bashfully again from above. 

“The world’s unfair, isn’t it?” 

Jihoon pouted, not actually insecure about the size of his own member but mostly just cursing Mingyu for being such a package deal. 

“Don’t say such a thing in a moment like this!”

Mingyu complained before becoming mesmerized as he watched his hyung lick the palm of his hand and wrap it around the base of his cock, dragging along the length. He licked at the tip of it too as he pumped slowly, and Mingyu sucked in his breath through his teeth. If it hadn’t sunk in yet it was definitely clear now that he really was hooking up with vocal team leader Lee Jihoon, his roommate and hyung, the flustered dongsaeng thought dizzily as he watched soft pink lips wrap around his cock and suck. 

Jihoon took his time working down the length, bobbing his head and flicking his tongue out to lubricate his way, hand continuing to pump rhythmically at the base. Deeper, deeper into his throat he pushed, eyes closing to a squint as he made one final push nearly to the base and held it there, swallowing around the thick member. Then he pulled out with a wet noise, gasping in a lungful of air. 

“So big, Gyu…”

He breathed and the cock in his hand twitched. Vaguely above him he could hear Mingyu groaning and moaning but Jihoon was too busy calculating as he pumped the length, licking absently at the tip. He hadn’t quite been able to fit the whole thing in his mouth, but maybe if he laid down and Mingyu fucked his throat upside down, or maybe if he was standing and came from an upper angle… yes, there was plenty of experimentation to be done. But he’d save that for another day. 

He fell into a more comfortable rhythm bobbing his head on Mingyu’s cock, humming his approval when he felt a hand grip the back of his head, pulling at his hair slightly. At one point the younger man’s hips stuttered up and Jihoon gagged as he felt the cock thrust into his throat, then pulled away to catch his breath and blink up at his dongsaeng with wet lips and spit dripping down his chin. 

“Hyung…”

Mingyu breathed, looking absolutely undone as he panted down at the older man knelt between his legs, his bare chest glistening with sweat. Jihoon got the message: if he went on any longer then the younger was going to finish before he even got to take him for a ride. 

He climbed to his feet a little unsteadily, keeping a hand on Mingyu’s knee as he leaned over to reach in the younger’s nightstand drawer. 

“Where’s your lube?”

“I don’t have any?”

Jihoon locked his dongsaeng with an incredulous look then sighed, padding over to his side of the room to grab his own. 

“You’re killing me, Gyu…”

He mumbled, but there wasn’t any bite to it. He was too distracted by his own developed hard-on, straining and leaking inside its sweatpants prison. His patience was wearing thin so there was going to be an issue if Mingyu didn’t know what to do in this next part. 

When Jihoon returned the younger man wasted no time in capturing him by the hips, pulling him close before dropping his sweatpants. His cock was only free for a second before Mingyu brought a hand around it and pumped slowly, Jihoon sighing in relief. 

“Hyung…”

Mingyu breathed but hyung was busy popping the cap on the lube and squeezing a little on his cock as it was stroked, then grabbing his counterpart’s free hand to spread some over his fingers as well. Jihoon climbed back into Mingyu’s lap and guided his lubricated fingers down to his ass, spelling it out for him because he was just too impatient to wait any longer. 

“Do a good job or I won’t be able to take your fat cock.”

Jihoon warned right in Mingyu’s ear, impressively not wavering his voice as he felt the first digit enter his hole, not necessarily trying to be sexy though the younger’s competitive side had certainly been stoked.

“I will.”

Mingyu breathed it like a promise as he pumped his finger slowly in his leader, smiling to himself as Jihoon wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed against his chest. This was the first moment his hyung had relinquished a little bit of his control over the situation and he was determined to make him feel good. 

He increased the speed of his hand on Jihoon’s cock as he slipped another finger in, kissing at his neck encouragingly as he heard the older man suck in his breath. He slowly, slowly pumped his fingers in and out, feeling Jihoon relax in his arms and then begin to pant in time with it. He scissored and pumped his fingers in the man’s tight hole, groaning slightly as he imagined sinking his own cock into the tight space. 

It wasn’t until Jihoon was rocking his hips in time with his fingers, fucking himself down on the digits, that Mingyu added a third finger. The older man tensed up with a groan and his dongsaeng held still except for the hand stroking his hyung’s leaky length. 

“Mingyu…”

Jihoon’s face was tucked against the younger man’s neck and eyes squeezed shut tight but he reached down between them to stroke slowly at Mingyu’s own forgotten cock, who took it as a sign to keep going. He pumped his fingers in and out of him, picking up speed as he felt the older relax against him, then curled them up and at an angle. 

“Hah!”

Jihoon gasped and arched his back against Mingyu, who grinned in absolute delight at the response. He alternated with scissoring his fingers and hitting that spot twice more before Jihoon dug his nails into his shoulders, panting raggedly against his skin. 

_“More…”_

He groaned sensually, and somehow Mingyu found his voice to say, a little shyly, 

“I want to see, hyung…”

Jihoon leaned back enough to look his dongsaeng in the eye, amazed that he was able to hold such a cute expression even with eyes half lidded with lust. Obediently he detached himself from the younger and crawled out of his lap to lay down on the bed, limbs draped around him lazily as he blinked up at Mingyu with burning eyes. 

Mingyu gulped and knelt forward, eyes dragging over creamy thighs and straining abs as he returned to his work, slipping three fingers in and then carefully adding a fourth. Jihoon wiggled slightly but relaxed quickly as Mingyu fucked him with his fingers, his straining cock bouncing against his stomach as he jerked his hips. The sight had Mingyu’s own cock throbbing and leaking and he fixated on the pink hole swallowing around his fingers - _so tight_. He brushed against that spot again and groaned himself as Jihoon tensed with delight around his fingers, picturing how it would feel around the base of his member. 

“ _Enough_ , Mingyu, I want you…”

Jihoon finally gasped and it was the sweetest song he’d ever sang, Mingyu thought as he pulled his fingers out of his hyung and pumped them on his leaking cock before leaning down to line it up with his entrance. 

“Pillow -”

Jihoon panted and reached out with a grabby hand for Mingyu’s pillow, who wordlessly grabbed it and lifted his hyung with hands to the bottom of his thighs to gently place the support beneath his hips. Mingyu held the angle for a moment, a new fire flooding through him at the feeling of lifting his hyung up like this and how it exposed his glistening hole. Unable to resist, he leaned down and dragged his tongue across it, tasting his work, and Jihoon’s hips stuttered. 

“Mingyu _please_ fuck me!”

Jihoon barked it like an outright order but it sounded more like begging, any pride and control he’d had long lost in a cloud of lust, and Mingyu smirked as he gently lowered his hyung down onto the pillow but kept his hands on the man’s thighs. He lined up with the hole he’d prepared so well and pushed inside, working slowly as he felt Jihoon tense beneath him. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re tight…”

_“So big_ …”

They worked to adjust, Mingyu biting down on his bottom lip as Jihoon turned his face into the mattress, eyes squeezed shut. The younger brought a hand down to brush at his hyung’s hair, actually a little worried by the pained look on what he could see of his face. 

“I want your cock...”

Jihoon whined as if he could sense his donsaeng’s insecurity, blinking watery eyes open to look up at him with a lusty expression. 

“Oh my _god_ , Mingyu, _yes_ …”

He hissed, feeling the younger press deeper into him while still watching his face carefully. Mingyu rocked his hips once, twice, then fell into a slow rhythm, pumping in and out of the older man as he wiggled and writhed beneath him. Jihoon draped an arm over his eyes and used the other one to pump his own cock, focusing on the pool of pleasure beginning to tighten in his abdomen and ignoring the stretching pain a little below it. 

This was definitely different from Seungcheol: Mingyu was bigger, though Jihoon would never tell his best friend that. He felt like he was getting fucked in half and while he wasn’t necessarily always in the mood to get blasted open, in terms of second-choice-fuck-buddies, Mingyu was quite the catch. Anyways, Jihoon liked a challenge. This was definitely a mountain he was willing to climb. 

Jihoon felt Mingyu finally bottom out, his balls flush against his leader’s ass, then groan. 

“Hyung, your stomach… It’s - _I can see my-_ …”

The younger was choking on his words and Jihoon lifted his head to look down at his abdomen, watching in amazement as it expanded and contracted slightly as Mingyu pulled in and out of him. 

“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot…”

His dongsaeng looked amazed too, and like he possibly had just discovered a new kink - Jihoon had seen that look before - as he reached down to press a hand over the spot and thrust his hips in, feeling his hyung’s stomach rise beneath his fingers. Jihoon threw back his head and whimpered, body trembling slightly. 

Mingyu pulled his leader a little closer by the leg, hugging Jihoon’s thigh against his stomach so he was raised slightly up at an angle that allowed the younger to fill him up completely with each thrust. Jihoon’s mouth hung open in a silent ‘O’ as Mingyu fucked him, alternating between squeezing his eyes shut tight and blinking them open to stare at nothing with stars in his eyes. Suddenly he felt his dongsaeng pick up speed with a grunt and a hand wrapped around his cock to begin pumping furiously - and before Jihoon even knew what was happening Mingyu was coming, and he was coming too. 

Jihoon almost felt like he had been hit by a truck as he came down from the high, blinking furiously and shaking his head a bit to try and escape his dizziness and ringing ears. _What had even just happened??_

“Did you-” Jihoon panted, working to catch his breath slightly before trying again to speak, “Did you just come in me?”

He lifted his heavy head to peer down at the situation, noting a distinct lack of mess because he had come into Mingyu’s hand and yes, Mingyu had indeed jizzed in his ass. The younger had hunched over him when he came and was holding himself up by an elbow on the mattress, panting heavily, his thighs trembling. When he lifted his head to peer down at Jihoon, their faces were close. 

“Yeah, I did...”

The older watched in real time as Mingyu seemed to come back down to earth, realizing the awkward position they were in and his hyung looking up at him with an unreadable but potentially negative expression, his own expression changing from dizzy bliss to slight bashfulness to downright nervous. 

“Do - do you mind?” 

He squeaked and Jihoon was too exhausted to coddle him, dropping his head back down to rest in the crook of his elbow with a shrug. 

“It’s _your_ sheets...”

He answered simply, referring to the mess that he could feel already beginning to leak out of his ass and onto the bed as his dongsaeng gingerly pulled out. 

Jihoon kind of couldn’t believe what had just happened. He had nursed that monster cock for _how_ long, and he didn’t even get to ride it? Mingyu had dragged him careening over the edge in a handful of dizzying minutes, clearly losing it too fast himself and at least having the decency to make sure his partner came with him. 

Still, Jihoon knew he had to be grateful. He had woken up that day not knowing where he’d get his next dick appointment and now he had been fucked good - for that quick minute, Mingyu had fucked him _real_ good - so he’d be sleeping well tonight. There was potential to get a good thing going, here. The man smiled to himself at that, still feeling a little blissed out as he felt his dongsaeng gently cleaning him up and the bed around him. He couldn’t tell if he was being pathetic or greedy or what, so he just went to sleep. At some point he felt Mingyu join him and they dozed like that together for a while before eventually Jihoon gently detached himself from the younger’s bearhug and padded back over to his side of the room. 

~~~~~

The next day Jihoon was perfectly nice to Mingyu. Not necessarily extra nice, just the regular amount of nice he’d normally be to any of his dongsaengs - with maybe slightly more effort not to be grumpy. They got up at different times and smiled when they encountered each other in the kitchen at breakfast, then split off to do their own things. Jihoon skipped the gym that day - he’d gotten plenty of workout the night before and was working consciously not to limp at this point - and spent his time in his studio. Later that night at dinner he sat beside Mingyu and complimented the food he’d cooked, going back for a second helping, which left his dongsaeng glowing. 

After that first day, the real test began. There was a method to this - another one of Jihoon’s tried and true strategies. The first day he was nice in order to let Mingyu understand that nothing had changed between them and that he was happy with their hookup. The following days after that, Jihoon avoided and ignored Mingyu - just slightly, not enough to draw attention from anyone besides the victim in question. He didn’t notice him when he smiled at him. He didn’t sit with him. He ordered in when he cooked. 

That was to reinforce that _nothing had changed between them_ : Jihoon was not in love with him, not itching to get more time with him, and yes he’d enjoyed his cock, but he didn’t _need_ it. It was cat and mouse, catch and release, push and pull - an equilibrium Jihoon had found essential in establishing a good fuck-buddies relationship. 

If Mingyu wanted their hookups to become a regular thing, he’d reach out on his own. That’s what Jihoon had been sure of, at first, and then started repeating to assure himself as the days went on. The more time passed without the pair ever connecting again, the more Jihoon began to dwell on the whole thing. 

It was awkward. It was unsexy. They weren’t compatible. Mingyu was too dorky. Mingyu was too young. Mingyu was too unskilled. Jihoon had been too demanding. Jihoon had been too pushy. He was too desperate. He was pathetic. He was a joke. He was a bad leader. 

One day - how many days had it been now? - in the evening, Jihoon found himself knocking on Seungcheol’s door. His feet had wandered here on their own but it was too late to leave now as he heard his leader call “Come in!” from the other side, so he entered. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan were cuddled together on the bed, half sitting up with a laptop between them and a blanket draped over their laps. When they saw their dongsaeng they paused the movie they were watching and set the laptop aside, watching him as he peeked shyly at them and then wandered aimlessly around the room. 

“What’s up, Hoonie?”

Seungcheol cocked his head to the side curiously and Jihoon shrugged without looking directly back at him. 

“I just came to say hi…”

The pair on the bed exchanged a look, and then Jeonghan threw back the blanket and patted the mattress between them. 

“Come say hi then, Jihoonie~”

Jihoon wasted no time in crossing the room to crawl in between the pair on the bed, wiggling himself into a cozy position with a huff as Jeonghan brought the blanket back around all three of them. He let his head rest back against Seungcheol’s shoulder and took a deep breath, wishing he could just close his eyes and go to sleep right here. But he knew his two hyungs were waiting for him to say something more. 

“I guess I… I miss you.”

He finally admitted, his voice small. He frowned at the chorus of “aaw”s and cooing that erupted from the pair as they brought their arms around him in a hug, remaining uncharacteristically still and allowing them to fuss over him, even bringing a hand up to rest against Seungcheol’s side in a kind of half hug. 

“Hoonie…” Seungcheol cooed, stroking his friend’s hair as he tried to peer down and meet his eye, “I thought you were hooking up with Mingyu now, what happened with that?”

Jihoon pouted, not even questioning how his leader had heard about that. 

“I dunno, he’s kind of… it’s just not the same…”

Seungcheol smiled down at him. 

“Silly, of course it’s not the same, you and I got to know each other really well over the years…”

Jeonghan nodded too, taking his turn now to stroke Jihoon’s hair. 

“You gotta give it some time, Jihoonie. You two will get to know each other better.” 

He nodded reassuringly, but his dongsaeng huffed. 

“Hooking up shouldn’t be so much work…”

Jeonghan laughed at that, and Seungcheol nudged his friend. 

“Oi, you’ve gotten lazy after all that time with me. Don’t you remember the work we put in to figure it out? Need I remind you of the folding chair incident?”

Jihoon groaned but it turned into a laugh, and Jeonghan looked between them with glittering eyes. 

“Eh? Folding chair incident?” 

“No way am I telling you, I’ll never hear the end of it!”

Seungcheol nudged his boyfriend this time and Jihoon laughed again as Jeonghan whined in protest. Finally the older turned his attention back on his dongsaeng, grinning at him. 

“I think this will be good for you, Jihoonie, it’s a challenge for you to actually _communicate_ a little bit. Not everyone’s going to be able to read your mind the way Seungcheol does.” 

“Or your dick,” Seungcheol agreed, nodding along. 

“The dick whisperer,” Jihoon agreed, and they all three nodded at that. Then Jihoon sighed, lolling his head to the side to rest against Jeonghan’s chest instead. Seungcheol leaned down to press a kiss into his hair. 

“Give Mingyu a chance.” He urged, rubbing his friend’s arm encouragingly. Jeonghan gave his dongsaeng a kiss on the head too, mock-whispering, “And if you really need me to, I’ll break up with Seungcheol for you.”

Jihoon giggled at his leader’s offended expression, but Jeonghan just smiled innocently. Seungcheol shoved his boyfriend and the other laughed, and Jihoon felt a little bad for getting in between them. They were happy and in love, they didn’t need to be hearing him complain about his hunt for the perfect dick. 

As if sensing the ripple in his self esteem the pair turned their attention back to their dongsaeng, cuddling him close in their arms. 

“You know I still love you, you’re my best friend, Jihoon.”

Seungcheol reiterated, peering sincerely down at his friend as Jeonghan rubbed his cheek against the younger man’s own with an, 

“I love you too, Jihoonie~” 

The vocal leader huffed as if put off by the attention but the tips of his ears were pink as he mumbled back, 

“I love you guys too…”

He pouted at the second chorus of “aaw”s and cooing, wiggling himself out from between the pair to get on his feet. They beamed back at him and he _did_ feel loved, and a lot better. He was being an ass, obviously he should try to put in a little effort to make that monster cock his own. 

“Do you want to watch the movie with us?” 

Jeonghan offered sweetly but Jihoon shook his head, smiling back at him. They had done enough for him already, and he’d taken up enough of their time. He brought a hand up to his own cheek to mock-whisper to his friend, 

“Hyung has a hard-on.”

He cracked up at the surprised expression both his hyungs made - Seungcheol for being called out and Jeonghan for apparently not realizing he was netflix-and-chilling (before Jihoon had arrived). He cackled all the way out of the room, avoiding a pillow his best friend aimed at him on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - brief alcohol mentions in this chapter, will be sure to go back and add that in the tags but pls stay safe! <3

Seungcheol smiled to himself as he peered around at his fellow members, taking in the chaos of twelve men trying to cook and eat meat on a table top grill while joking and singing and clinking their glasses together. He enjoyed moments like this where everyone was too preoccupied to notice him getting a little sentimental so he could just watch them doing their thing, chuckling to himself with a warm heart as he watched members feeding each other, spitting out drinks with laughter, and consulting seriously over the grill with sweat on their foreheads as they debated when was the right time to flip the pork belly. 

He spotted Jihoon and Jeonghan at the far end of the table giggling together and nearly swooned, pounding a few bites of rice just so he wouldn’t. He was so happy and relieved that Jihoon was taking their little parting as well as he was. Casual hookups were casual, obviously, but they had been doing it for years and also loved each other dearly, so it wasn’t exactly an easy thing to give up even if he was madly in love with his boyfriend, Jeonghan. 

The truth was, he missed Jihoon too. He had been deeply touched when Jihoon had come and admitted that to him, and also a little worried. His best friend had a sensitive heart and was a little needy, whether he would admit it or not. He wanted him to feel taken care of, even if Seungcheol couldn’t serve that role in the same way anymore. His eyes drifted around the crowd until they fell on Mingyu, who was munching on some grilled chicken and just happened to be sitting right beside him. 

Seungcheol pursed his lips as he watched the man, and downed the rest of his drink. Maybe it was the soju, or maybe it was the fact that his boyfriend was now Yoon Jeonghan, but Seungcheol decided at that moment that he was going to meddle.

“Mingyu-ah.”

He didn’t raise his voice but Mingyu looked up from the food he was eating to tilt his head curiously at his leader, who was pleased by the attentiveness of his dongsaeng. He drawled at a low volume, careful not to draw attention from the others so they could speak privately. 

“You’re eating well.”

He commented, returning the grin he received. 

“Yeah, I was starved!”

He narrowed his eyes at his dongsaeng with a nearly wicked smile. 

“Is Jihoonie working up your appetite?”

Mingyu choked and Seungcheol laughed, waving a hand at the few curious heads that turned their way and clapping the younger man on the back. Mingyu grabbed his own soju and gulped it down, seeming to steel himself. 

“Didn’t mean to catch you off guard!”

Seungcheol laughed apologetically, not really sorry except for making Mingyu choke.

“How did you know about that?”

Mingyu practically hissed, looking around anxiously. The leader tilted his head, realization dawning on him at the look of confusion in his dongsaeng’s eyes. Oh, Mingyu was an idiot, he’d almost forgotten. 

“He and I were hooking up, you know.”

Mingyu looked shocked and Seungcheol pulled his eyebrows together, thinking Mingyu might seriously be the last person on earth if not in Seventeen to learn this. It’s not like they’d ever told more than a handful of people, but still. 

The wheels in Mingyu’s head seemed to be cranking and Seungcheol waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. Finally the younger man peeked at his leader. 

“ _ ‘Were’ _ ?”

Seungcheol grinned again. Maybe he wasn’t a complete idiot. 

“Yeah, we’ve moved on now.”

He shrugged, keeping the details to himself. He leaned in close, ready to get to the juicy bits. 

“He told me he’s hooking up with you now.”

Mingyu fidgeted in his seat, sipping more pensively on his drink. 

“Well, we did once but… I dunno…”

He really didn’t. He and Jihoon had hooked up, and it went overall well with maybe a few hiccups, and his hyung had even seemed extra nice to him the next day - but now he was icing him out, totally ignoring him, and pretending he didn’t exist. Initially Jihoon had implied this hookup could be a recurring thing, but now Mingyu wondered if he had changed his mind. He really hoped he hadn’t, but he was trying to give his hyung his space, which was hard considering they shared a room and also his tight ass was pretty much all the younger man could think about at this point. 

Seungcheol was patting him on the back again. 

“You just gotta make a move, dude, he’s playing hard to get.”

“He is?”

Mingyu pursed his lips at his leader, who grinned. 

“Man, I bet he’s got you going crazy right now.”

It warmed Seungcheol’s heart in a weird way, though he also felt a little empty. He remembered those days with Jihoon. He knew his friend so well he could practically write the book on how to get in pants. All he could do now was try to pass along some of that knowledge to the next generation of unfortunate flounder trapped in that sex pixie’s net. 

“Give it another shot, I know he wants you to.” Seungcheol had basically ordered Jihoon to, so he could guarantee that at least. “You guys will warm up to each other.”

Mingyu peeked down the length of the table at his roommate, who was still laughing it up and eating with the others. 

“I hope so. I really want to…”

It was taking a lot of work for Seungcheol not to squeal or something, watching these two tip toe around giving each other bedroom eyes whenever the other wasn’t looking. Mingyu wouldn’t have been his first suggestion for his best friend to start hooking up with but as usual, Jihoon was exactly right. He could sense that the pair would be a good match if they could just put in a little work to make it happen. 

“Make a move, Mingyu. You guys make a good pair.”

Seungcheol reiterated, patting his dongsaeng on the back before clinking his glass against his own and tossing it back. 

“Oh, and…”

The soju was making his cheeks pink now and he grinned, leaning in a little closer to the younger man. Jihoon played some unfair games so it was time to tip the scales a bit in Mingyu’s favor.

“I really shouldn’t be telling you this…”

Mingyu blinked up at his hyung and he could tell that he was about to tell him anyways, because he checked around first to make sure no one else was close enough to hear. Then the leader leaned in to whisper in his dongsaeng’s ear, 

“He really likes being manhandled.”

Mingyu gulped, feeling a bolt of electricity travel down his spine and straight into his groin. There was something extremely dirty about exchanging sex tips about one of his leaders with another one of his leaders. It also was weirdly validating, almost like he’d just received Seungcheol’s blessing to hook up with his best friend. 

Also - it was a little exciting because Mingyu, although not always the most confident, even in the bedroom, was pretty fucking certain he could do that for Jihoon.  _ To _ Jihoon. Oh, man. Mingyu was sweating and it wasn’t from the alcohol or the spicy meat. 

~~~~~

Seungkwan’s hands were already in Mingyu’s hair and lips against his own as he kicked the bedroom door closed behind him, letting arms snaked around his hips lead him slowly over to the bed. Mingyu shuffled backwards rather than break apart from the shorter man as they kissed each other hungrily but when the backs of his knees hit the side of his bed he lost his footing, sending them both tumbling onto the mattress. 

“Idiot…”

Seungkwan complained from where he had landed on top of him and Mingyu huffed, using firm hands on the younger’s hips to drag him up to face level and locking lips once more. It was sloppy and hasty, eager mouths devouring each other after too long apart. Mingyu let the hands on Seungkwan’s hips slide back to squeeze his ass, trying to pull the boy closer and closer against himself. 

“Why are you in jeans?”

He finally huffed against his lips, trying to pout even as Seungkwan continued to kiss him. 

“What kind of question is that?”

He spat back but Mingyu huffed again, reaching forward to start undoing the button and zipper of his friend’s tight jeans. They had been teasing him all day, hugging in all the right places, cupping Seungkwan’s fat ass, but now they were just a nuisance and he wanted them out of the way. 

“What’s the plan here, I just sit around in my underwear?”

Seungkwan mumbled against the older man’s lips, bringing his hand over Mingyu’s own to slow the removal of his jeans. Mingyu rolled his eyes, earning a chiding tug from the fingers still locked in his hair. 

“You say that as if it’s not a completely normal thing to do while making out?” 

_ “Ugh, _ hold on. You big baby...”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes now as he detached himself from Mingyu, crossing over to the older’s dresser to pull out a pair of sweatpants. Mingyu watched him begin working himself out of his tight, tight jeans until he hissed, 

“Don’t look at me!” 

The older dropped his head back onto the mattress and pouted up at the ceiling, questioning as he did every day why his friend was such a pain in the ass. Finally he felt a weight return on top of him and then they were kissing again, Mingyu sighing in satisfaction as he cupped Seungkwan’s ass through the soft cotton of his own sweatpants. The younger took the opportunity to slip his tongue between his parted lips, kissing him deeply, and Mingyu hungrily returned the favor. 

_ “Mmph _ , you’re pissing me off, Gyu!”

Seungkwan huffed, his rhythm apparently thrown off, but Mingyu didn’t seem to care as he kissed him, until the younger captured his bottom lip and bit down on it for emphasis. Mingyu hissed, shooting a glare up at the younger man. 

“Look who’s talking!” 

He surged forward to pin his dongsaeng beneath him instead, hands clamping his wrists against the mattress. He shoved his tongue back between welcoming lips and was pleased by the moan he earned. They were a little slower now, finally beginning to fall into rhythm together, hips grinding in time with their wet lips. 

Once Mingyu was sure Seungkwan was going to be good he released his hands and they were tangled back in his hair, nails dragging slowly on his scalp and tugging on his curls. Mingyu took the opportunity to slip his hands under his friend’s sweater, Seungkwan shivering under him at the feeling of cold fingers on his skin. 

The younger pulled away from hungry lips to trail kisses down the older man’s jaw, then nibble at the soft skin just below it. Mingyu sighed against his neck then sunk his teeth in, satisfied by the way Seungkwan arched slightly against him. 

“Careful…”

He breathed and Mingyu relented, letting arms curled around his back pull him down so they were laying side by side, limbs and lips tangled together. The kiss was achingly slow now, peppered with soft sighs and stroking fingers on soft skin. Mingyu felt like he could’ve gone on and on forever if he hadn’t needed to breathe but finally the two did fall apart, foreheads still pressed together as they caught their breath, eyes slipped closed. They were draped together and totally relaxed, Seungkwan feeling like he could fall asleep any second as he curled up against Mingyu’s chest. 

“Hey…” 

Of course, Mingyu had something to say. 

“Hmm?”

Seungkwan hummed sweetly, all the bite having been kissed out of him. And, he was at least half asleep. 

“How exactly did we decide that we just make out but don’t want to hook up?” 

Seungkwan furrowed his eyebrows together, shrugging. 

“How? I don’t know, it’s not like we signed a contract or anything… We just were on the same page, I guess. Why?”

Mingyu shifted slightly, letting Seungkwan’s head come to rest in the crook of his shoulder. 

“I dunno. Just been thinking about stuff lately…”

“Well don’t hurt yourself...”

Seungkwan snorted, but at the lack of response he finally slipped his eyes open to frown up at the man. 

“I don’t want to have sex with you, Mingyu.”

“That’s not what I was getting at.” 

Mingyu rolled his eyes at the sigh of relief he received, then pursed his lips up at the ceiling, working hard to sound casual. 

“Lately I’ve been hooking up with Woozi-hyung.”

Well, it had just been the one time so far, but he was fairly certain there would be more. The pair were circling each other, he could sense it, and he had already received Seungcheol’s blessing or whatever. 

“Oh my god and they were roommates…”

This time when his joke was met with silence Seungkwan perched up on his elbow to give his friend a shocked look. 

“Oh my god, you’re serious? You’re nuts, Mingyu.”

Mingyu pouted at that. 

“Don’t act so shocked...”

“I’m shocked!” Seungkwan reiterated, ignoring the warning. “I mean, isn’t hyung a little above your pay grade?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Mingyu huffed, wiggling a little to try to get Seungkwan to lay back down and stop looking at him like he’d sprouted three heads. The younger seemed to take mercy on him and did exactly that, returning his head to the crook of the older man’s shoulder. 

“I just mean, hyung’s on some next level of emotional maturity, Gyu, he’s like a hooking up  _ expert  _ and you can barely handle me in jeans...”

Mingyu rolled his eyes as Seungkwan continued, 

“I mean that guy’s scary, he can be hooking up with multiple people and be writing the world’s greatest love songs and breakup songs ever and keep all that shit separate? Can you even imagine? I know you can’t.”

Mingyu couldn’t. Jihoon had always amazed him, long, long before he ever knew he was also a sex machine. He bristled at the memory of his hyung climbing into his lap and casually asking to hook up. Who  _ does _ that? 

“I think you’re out of your league, Gyu, I’ll just say it plain.” 

“Humph, you don’t know what you’re talking about anyways.”

The older grumbled, but he stiffened slightly as he realized he didn’t actually know that for a fact. 

“If you’re asking if I’ve slept with him, I haven’t, obviously, because I’m sane. My tender heart couldn’t take it…”

He peered up at his friend, reaching up to pinch his nose. 

“And I don’t think yours can either, for the record. If you’re not careful he’ll chew you up and spit you out, Gyu.”

“Why are you saying all this stuff! I thought you loved Woozi-hyung.”

“I do! With all my heart! But that doesn’t mean I’d  _ sleep _ with his crazy ass…”

Somehow the assertion made Mingyu huff out a laugh. Yeah, this was all getting to be pretty crazy, he had to admit. It was almost a relief to be hearing from someone pretty clear headed like Seungkwan that yes, Jihoon was kind of terrifying. He didn’t know if it was out of self preservation or just plain horniness but the little hyung had been consuming all of his thoughts lately. Mingyu had never felt this way before… maybe Jihoon  _ was _ a little out of his league. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Seungkwan perked up a little, always pleased to hear those lovely words, and Mingyu clarified, 

“I mean, I’m gonna keep hooking up with him, but you’re right that it’s pretty crazy.  _ He’s _ pretty crazy.”

Seungkwan deflated at that with a roll of his eyes, but Mingyu was chuckling again. 

“Actually, he told me he doesn’t even kiss anyone he’s hooking up with. Like, ever.”

“Oh my god he’s a psychopath.” 

Mingyu cracked up at Seungkwan’s deadly serious expression, only laughing even harder as the younger shook him by the shoulder and adamentally questioned, “Seriously? Like are you serious? He really said that?” 

Finally Mingyu nodded through his giggles and Seungkwan shivered, crawling to his feet. 

“You’ve actually given me the chills, Mingyu, I’m seriously going to leave now. You’re crazy, so enjoy your crazy fuck buddy. Couldn’t be me.”

Mingyu couldn’t stop giggling as he watched Seungkwan collect his jeans from the floor and head towards the door, knowing his friend was just being dramatic and probably had somewhere to be anyways. Still, his heart was strangely warm because somehow Seungkwan had hit the nail on the head of how crazy Mingyu’s life was right now, and it made him feel better. Seungkwan was the kind of person who saw straight through to the center of an issue, and Mingyu was relieved he could see that it wasn’t all fun and games to be hooking up with Jihoon because that was how he had been feeling. 

At the same time, his friend’s warnings somehow made it more clear to him that he was ready to move forward. Jihoon was capable of chewing him up and spitting him out, but Mingyu didn’t mind that. Frankly, what he got in exchange was worth it for him, or at least it seemed to be so far.  _ We have to hook up again _ , he concluded, abdomen already tightening just at the thought of it. 

Mingyu waved at Seungkwan as he headed to the door and watched the younger as he pulled it open to reveal Jihoon standing right there, his own hand outstretched and clearly having been about to open the door himself. 

Seungkwan outright screamed as if he had seen a ghost, the apparent psychopath from their conversation appearing right before him. Jihoon jumped and Mingyu cracked up laughing again, Seungkwan clutching his own chest and jumping from one foot to the other in apparent terror. 

“Seungkwan, what the…”

Jihoon had his hands out in front of him like he wasn’t sure whether they were for defense or to show his dongsaeng he meant no harm and Mingyu’s first thought was that his hyung was a nice guy, at least to the younger members. If this had been Hoshi or Seungcheol they might’ve earned a shove for screaming unnecessarily but with Seungkwan, Jihoon seemed to feel at least a little bad for startling him - although he was totally bewildered by the reaction. He was eyeing the jeans his dongsaeng was now holding against his chest as if to protect them (or himself?). 

“I’m sorry!”

Seungkwan yelled at the same volume as his initial scream before zooming past his hyung to disappear down the hall, Jihoon watching him go with a confused expression. He shook his head and closed the door, finally stepping into the room and eyeing Mingyu laughing it up on his bed. 

“What the hell was that about?”

But Mingyu just shook his head, clutching his stomach and breathing out giggles as he wiped at the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boosidans pls dont hate me challenge.... im sorry he doesnt get any action in this one, I promise I'll write proper boogyu someday (╥д╥) 
> 
> anyways in the next chapter there will be proper mingyoozi hookups ;) in the meantime leave a like or comment and pls stream fallin' flower mv!


	3. Chapter 3

The vocal leader gave his giggling roommate one more confused look before shrugging his shoulders with a roll of the eyes. He had learned long ago not to give a shit about what the kids were up to, especially when he was this tired. Jihoon crossed over to his bed, kicking off his slippers and dropping his bag and hat on the floor as he went before flopping down face first with an ungraceful ‘Oof’. 

Recovered from his hysterics, Mingyu sat up to watch his roommate, eyeing his body laid out like a log on the bed. Even like this he was cute, which was totally unfair, Mingyu thought. Suddenly like this - maybe because he was so tired? - the leader didn’t seem quite so intimidating, and Mingyu was beginning to scheme. 

“Just get back from the studio?”

He called, Jihoon offering an affirmative humph without lifting his face from his pillow. The rest of the group had returned at least a few hours ago, but as usual Jihoon was a workaholic. Mingyu slid to his feet to cross the room, perching himself on the edge of his roommate’s mattress.

“You must be pretty tired.”

He reached a hand up to brush at the back of his leader’s hair, right at the nape where it was fuzzy, before Jihoon batted his hand away with a disgruntled humph. But Mingyu had long grown accustomed to the treatment and was undeterred, and his counterpart seemed to sense that because he shifted slightly onto his side so he could squint suspiciously up at the younger man.

“I could help you relax a little, if you want.”

If there had been a studio audience in this moment Mingyu was sure he would’ve received a standing ovation for his acting skills, making the offer sound as casual as if he was offering to get a glass of water or close the window. 

Jihoon snorted. 

“Oh, can you?”

The answer almost frustrated Mingyu, not because he was really mad, but more because he couldn’t believe his hyung was so stubbornly sticking to his hard-to-get agenda. He was glad Seungcheol had clued him in on it because going on like this probably would’ve driven Mingyu crazy, otherwise. He knew what he had to do now. 

Mingyu surged forward and brought a firm hand to Jihoon’s shoulder, turning him so he was fully on his back and able to be pinned beneath his larger frame. He leaned down until he was close enough to feel his hyung’s breath on his own slightly pink cheeks, looking him in the eye. 

“Yeah, I think I can.”

It came out a little more earnest than sexy, but it seemed to do the trick. Jihoon exhaled a breath he seemed to have been holding, mouth hanging open slightly as he peered over Mingyu’s face. He looked surprised and maybe even a little timid, but Mingyu could see in the way his eyes twinkled slightly that yes, this was exactly what he had wanted, the little shit. He wished he could kiss him breathless, give those parted pink lips something to do, but Mingyu knew better than that. His mind almost wandered to the warnings his best friend had just given him before he firmly banished all thoughts of Boo Seungkwan from the bedroom, and instead leaned down to begin nibbling at his hyung’s jaw. 

Mingyu wasted no time in tugging down the zipper of Jihoon’s hoodie to expose his creamy skin and tight abs, feeling pleased when the smaller man leaned up to help him shrug the cloth away from his body before burying his face against Mingyu’s neck. They both kissed and nibbled at each other’s exposed skin, Jihoon finally bringing his hands down to slip under the hem of Mingyu’s shirt, working to tug it up. 

“You too…”

He breathed but it was almost a whine and his dongsaeng was amazed by the tone of it as he broke apart just long enough to compliantly pull off his shirt and toss it aside. 

“I love your chest…”

Jihoon splayed his hands over the exposed skin as Mingyu returned to his spot above the man on the bed.

“You’re so fucking hot, Mingyu…”

  
The younger man squeezed his eyes shut for a moment with a huff, wondering if he should have a little shame for how hard he was in his sweatpants already. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, hyung…”

He growled, half a promise and half a reminder to himself not to get carried away and let things finish before they get properly started. When he opened his eyes he saw that Jihoon was practically grinning, his eyes half lidded as he peered up at him, and Mingyu bit his bottom lip. He was going to have to get a move on if he was going to get anything done tonight. 

The younger man leaned down to begin trailing hungry kisses down his hyung’s chest, mouthing wetly at a nipple and earning a sigh from above. He massaged Jihoon’s hips as he worked his way down, and when he reached the hem of the older man’s sweatpants he tugged it down easily, pulling down pants and boxers both to expose his hyung’s half hard cock. 

Mingyu let it sit in the open air for a minute, mouthing at knobby hip bones and exposed thighs until he heard that sound again, back towards the headboard - Jihoon was whining, just slightly, but it was unmistakable, and his dongsaeng was pretty positive he would never forget that sound even if this was the last time they ever hooked up. Mingyu grinned against the pale skin he’d been teasing before finally leaning down and taking Jihoon’s entire length in his mouth. The older man arched on the mattress with a moan of surprise and pleasure, hips bucking up of their own accord, but Mingyu shoved them back down against the mattress with a firm hand. 

Actually, Mingyu didn’t like sucking cock very much because it messed up his face - but he wasn’t  _ not  _ going to give Woozi-hyung a taste. That would just be a wasted opportunity, which he hated just a little bit more than getting spit on his chin. He bobbed his head down the length a handful more times, keeping the older firmly held down so he couldn’t gag him as he moaned and fretted up above. 

“Fuck me, fuck me…”

Jihoon finally sighed with a hand gripped in his own hair, and it wasn’t entirely clear if he was saying it in the ‘what the hell have I gotten myself into’ or ‘please do this action to me’ kind of sense but either way, Mingyu took it as an invitation to move on. He pulled away, pausing to carefully wipe the dribble from his face before reaching for Jihoon’s nightstand. He hesitated with his hand frozen in mid air to offer his hyung a sheepish smile. 

“Uh - can I…?”

He had just been going for it, but he realized he should at least ask. Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, go right ahead…”

Mingyu flashed a thankful smile and pulled the lube out of his hyung’s drawer, making the mental note that he really had to stock up now that this was going to be a thing. He squeezed some over his fingers and turned back to Jihoon just as he seemed to be moving to sit up and position himself. But Mingyu didn’t give him the opportunity, instead hooking a hand under his thigh to push the smaller man back and up. 

He positioned his knee where Jihoon had been laying and gently lowered the man down onto it so he was laying propped up against Mingyu instead, spine aligned with the younger man’s thigh. He guided his hyung’s right ankle up to his shoulder and rested it there, keeping his other hand braced against the bottom of his left thigh, pushing it further and further down until it was nearly pressed against Jihoon’s shoulder. 

His hyung was blinking up at him as if in shock - it had all happened in a flash, and now he was entirely exposed in this position. Mingyu trailed his eyes over the older man’s pink cheeks, and the way he left his lips parted. He knew he didn’t have long for this position - it would start feeling like a handstand for Jihoon, soon - so he wasted no time in plunging his first digit into the exposed hole as he explained, 

“I like this position because I can see your face and your ass while I finger-fuck it.”

Mingyu knew he was pretty much incapable of sounding sexy, the tone just never seemed to come out right, but he also had figured out what he could use to his advantage instead was his knack for being able to say stuff absolutely shamelessly. He could see it working on Jihoon now, the way he squeezed his eyes shut as his dongsaeng slipped a second finger in, the tips of his ears on fire. There was nowhere to hide - Mingyu was everywhere. Inside him, above him, holding him down. 

The younger man scissored his fingers, shoving them deeper, and when he noticed the older’s moans had softened he added a third finger, curling his fingers immediately into that spot deep within. Jihoon gasped and bucked at the surprise assault, eyes flying open, and Mingyu watched them carefully as he thrust his fingers in and out. Finally when he spotted a little dizziness more related to the nearly-upside down position and not prostate assault in those eyes he pulled his fingers free, lowering Jihoon’s thigh to bring his hands to his hips instead and flip him over on the mattress. 

It was easy: not because his hyung was particularly light - he really wasn’t, contrary to popular belief, he had too much muscle for that - but because Mingyu was already familiar with how his body felt in his arms, how it felt to move him around, to lift him, after years of piggyback rides and tackling games and joking around on stage together. It lit a fire in the young man’s abdomen he’d never quite experienced before. He didn’t consider himself a powerful person, or a dominant person, or someone that ever wanted to push his hyung around. But this was an ability he had that he was using now to make his hyung feel good - and that definitely was something that appealed to him. 

Jihoon’s breath left his body when his chest hit the mattress and not because of the impact - Mingyu had been gentle enough in moving him, as quick as it had been. Before he could even register what was happening, firm hands were pulling his hips back so he was kneeling on the bed with his head down and his ass up, and he was moaning into his own balled up fist as he felt fingers start fucking him again. 

He felt out of his mind, or at least out of control. All this time he’d been somewhat dreading the idea of hooking up with Mingyu again because he was worried it would feel like work, yet here he was not having lifted a finger so far. Was this what he’d been missing out on all this time? It almost felt like it was a dream, and so for fear of waking up and once again having missed out, Jihoon rasped out as soon as he felt he was ready, 

“I want to ride you, Gyu, let me ride that cock!”

Fingers pulled out, the mattress shifted, and Jihoon sat up, dragging a shaky hand through his hair with a deep breath. His thighs were trembling, and he was amazed at how far he’d gotten on fingers alone. He lifted his gaze to check on Mingyu, who had relief screwed up on his face as he stood to finally pull down his sweatpants and pump his slick hand on his own cock. What a gentleman, waiting all this time to get some action, Jihoon thought with a grin as he crawled to his feet as well. He brought a hand to the man’s chest and it seemed to bring him out of his lusty trance, blinking down at his hyung and letting him gently push him down to sit on the bed. Jihoon found the lube and popped the cap to squeeze some out on Mingyu’s cock, watching the younger’s face with an amused expression as he replaced his hand around his member and pumped it for him. 

Not willing to waste any more time, Jihoon crawled into Mingyu’s lap and braced a hand on his shoulder, using the other to position his cock beneath his slick hole. The younger man brought his hands to the older’s hips, bracing there to help hold him steady as he slowly lowered himself onto the length. Jihoon bit his bottom lip as he felt the tip enter then took about half the length in before freezing. He sucked in his breath through his teeth, bouncing experimentally from the tip to the half a few times, and Mingyu whined. 

“Don’t move.”

Jihoon warned him, expression more calculating than pained as he rocked his hips slowly, taking a bit more of the length each time. Finally he was able to fall into a more comfortable rhythm, sighing and letting his eyes slip closed, loosening the vice grips he’d had on Mingyu’s biceps as he worked. Mingyu relaxed too, bringing a hand up to press to the small of his hyung’s back, the other pumping periodically at his leaking cock as he bounced in his lap. 

“ _ Fuck _ I love your monster cock, Gyu… You fill me up so good…”

Jihoon breathed with his eyebrows pulled together and his eyes closed, pleasure beginning to pool in his abdomen even as he worked through the pain. Mingyu sighed in ecstasy at the words, expression almost pained himself as he dragged his eyes over the way his hyung’s stomach still protruded slightly each time he lowered himself fully onto his cock. 

Something deeply primal in him was stirred by the sight, like he was touching places Jihoon had never been touched before by anyone else. He felt arms curl around his neck and it was the opening he needed, bracing his hands on Jihoon’s ass before getting to his feet. The older immediately clung closer to him with a gasp of surprise, hooking his legs around Mingyu’s middle, but the younger picked right back up with fucking his tight ass where he stood. 

From this angle Mingyu could bottom out in Jihoon and the older arched his back with a gasp, Mingyu growling at the sound of it right in his ear as his hyung tucked his face against his neck. 

_ “Oh fuck…” _

They both seemed to moan together as the younger pounded into his leader, supporting him easily with the hands firmly cupping his ass, Jihoon left gasping and huffing with each thrust. Mingyu felt like he was going crazy with lust, drowning in the sounds his hyung was making in his ear and his balls clapping against his thighs. He was drenched in sweat, he could feel it dripping along with Jihoon’s nails dragging down his back, but a much more burning heat was pooling in him, threatening to spill over. It was time to finish this. 

He stepped closer to the bed and deposited his hyung on the mattress, who had stars in his eyes as he bounced on impact before firm hands once again flipped him over by the hips. Mingyu entered his hyung and thrust twice before hooking a hand under his knee and bringing it up so the smaller man’s back was arched as he fucked him. He pounded into him at a breakneck pace, the older braced on his hands and gasping with each thrust. Finally Jihoon stretched a hand back so that it made contact with Mingyu’s abdomen each time he thrust forward, panting desperately, 

“Slower, _ slower -” _

Mingyu obliged through he groaned low in his chest as he sloooowly thrust his cock all the way into that tight space, Jihoon rocking his hips in time to it with a moan of his own. The slowdown gave them time to fall into rhythm together, panting and grinding in sync, Mingyu bottoming out with each thrust and brushing Jihoon’s prostate every other time which only made him arch his back even more. The younger kept his hand firmly holding up his hyung’s leg, bringing the other around to pump his cock with each thrust. He could tell by the way Jihoon’s thighs were trembling that he was close, and Mingyu was right there with him. 

He began to pick up speed, both panting in time with the thrusts, building together. Mingyu let go of Jihoon’s cock to splay his fingers on his abdomen, growling at the way his body moved with each of his thrusts, fit around his cock like a glove. 

“Hah - hah - oh  _ fuck, _ Mingyu…!”

Jihoon was choking out with each deep thrust as they picked up speed, entire body trembling with building anticipation, eyes half lidded like he could barely keep them open through the haze of lust. Mingyu whined in desperation, face screwing up, feeling like he could blow any second. He brought his free hand down to knot in his hyung’s hair, pulling his head up and back slightly so he could glimpse his flushed face as he fucked him. 

That seemed to do the trick, the angle it forced Jihoon’s arched back into making each of Mingyu’s thrusts hit right in that sweet spot, and the older could only sputter wordless ecstasy for a few more poundings before he came with a cry. The tightening of his ass around Mingyu’s cock was enough to undo his dongsaeng as well, who’s hips stuttered and thrust a few more times as he came, moaning deeply. Completely drained, the pair collapsed together on the mattress in a heap of limbs, ears ringing and vision white. 

~~~~~

“Holy shit Mingyu, where have you been all my life…”

Jihoon groaned when he finally came back down to earth, eyes still shut, snuggling back against the younger’s chest where he had collapsed to spoon him. 

“Like, across the room…”

Mingyu giggled in response, sounding breathless. Jihoon patted vaguely around Mingyu’s head without bothering to open his eyes to make sure he was on target, feeling more than half asleep. 

“Well you’re my new favorite.” 

He practically slurred and Mingyu giggled again. Then he gulped. 

“Um hyung, are you saying I’m your best hookup?”

God, he was cute. 

“Best top for sure.”

He answered easily, then frowned at the movement he felt as the younger wiggled with delight. Jihoon would need to lay very very still for a very very long time if not literally forever to recover from that level of fucking. Mingyu’s voice was close again, and still sounding positively irreverent. 

“So you top, too?”

Jihoon blinked open one eye to smirk lazily up at the man. 

“Are you asking for a demonstration?”

Mingyu looked like he really considered it before gulping again. 

  
“No...”

Jihoon laughed once at that, closing his eye and cuddling closer again. 

“Good, ‘cause you’re not really my type.”

He felt Mingyu nod, then fall silent. Jihoon smiled at the sweet silence, feeling like he could fall asleep any second now, but then - 

“Hyung, what’s your type, then?”

“Mingyu, I’m trying to recover from getting fucked out of my mind and I’m gonna need at least a few minutes of peace, here.” 

Mingyu giggled again at that - a giggling top, Jihoon really had experienced it all at this point - and curled the older man up in his arms with a deep, content sigh. 

~~~~~

As it turned out, Mingyu was a giggling,  _ talkative _ top. His energy - or rather, need for attention - appeared to be endless, Jihoon observed, even after romping around in the sheets together three times a week as they had begun to do. Maybe the sex gave him a confidence boost around his otherwise standoffish leader, but the questions MIngyu would pepper his counterpart with as they lay around in the afterglow of their activities just kept coming. 

Questions about sex, questions about the other members, questions about writing music. Jihoon never gave any kind of answers and mostly just grunted but it didn’t seem to deter his dongsaeng, who simply refused to shut up once his mouth started running.

One night the pair had been laying together in Mingyu’s bed, sweaty and exhausted from their activities, and Jihoon had thought the younger man was dozing by the way he’d gone quiet. But suddenly - 

“Hyung, have you ever gone through a real breakup before?”

Jihoon sat up to look down at his dongsaeng directly in the eye, expression unreadable, but it filled Mingyu with dread nonetheless. It was like the room had dropped ten degrees in ten seconds. 

“You ask too many questions, Mingyu.”

Jihoon finally responded, and the younger nodded slowly as if he’d just been properly scolded. Suddenly he was in bed with Woozi the vocal boss and all his confidence had left him. Shortly after that his hyung left him too, crawling to his feet to start picking up his clothes and crossing to his side of the room. 

Jihoon didn’t think much of the incident except hoping it would help Mingyu mellow out a little bit on the questions, moving forward. Besides all the chatterboxing that he had pretty much seen coming from a puppy like MIngyu, the sex was great and they seemed to have finally gotten a good rhythm going. He wouldn’t admit it to Seungcheol so easily because he was too prideful to sit through all the told-you-so’s, but he was glad he’d stuck around long enough to make it work. His best friend had a way of saying it to him anyways, with that twinkle in his eye he’d get when he could tell just by the look on Jihoon’s face in the mornings that he’d gotten good and laid the night before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only life were so simple that a good fucking could fix all your problems :) but alas there's more to come, sorry Jihoon. 
> 
> I've noticed that the notes on this are kinda fucked, the A/Ns from the first chapter keep repeating?? Sorry about that but idk how to fix it. Anyways pls stream Fallin Flower, and leave a like/comment if you liked the fic! 
> 
> PS. I'm thinking of bringing back Jeongcheol in the next chap 👀


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew sorry for the slight delay with this one, it ended up quite beefy and a little difficult to navigate, but many members make an appearance yay! also I added an estimate of how many more chapters there will be so folks arent so afraid to click and read lol but if I end up writing more I'll just bump it up
> 
> also pls check tags, this chapter includes mentions of alcohol/drunkenness so pls be safe!

“Hyung…”

Mingyu whined but it turned into a yawn as he crawled out of bed and zombied his way across the room, watching the older man’s arm appear from under the blankets to reach for the alarm on his nightstand that was going off for the fourth time. Mingyu reached it first and switched the alarm off before his hyung could hit snooze again, interlocking his fingers with Jihoon’s own as if to be encouraging before the older huffed and drew his arm away to tuck back under the covers. 

“Let me in…”

Mingyu yawned again, pulling back the blankets before he received an answer and earning a hiss from the man on the mattress. Undeterred, he climbed in the bed and pulled the covers back up over them both. Still feeling half asleep himself, Mingyu crawled on top of his hyung, leaning down to trail lazy kisses down his jaw. 

“We have to get up…”

He sighed, thinking they really were the worst pair of roommates in a way, since they’d always been the worst at waking up in the morning. 

“Your feet are cold…”

Jihoon complained, keeping his eyes closed as he slipped his hands under the hem of his dongsaeng’s t-shirt to massage at the soft skin still warm from sleep. 

“Your hands are cold…”

Mingyu hissed in response, nibbling more firmly at his hyung’s exposed skin to retaliate, and the pair both sighed. They began to rock their hips slowly together, pressing close to grind against each other, all wet lips and soft sighs and roaming hands. When the friction became too much they plunged their hands beneath each other’s waistbands, finding a rhythm to pump each other’s cocks to, hips stuttering but never slowing. 

It was so easy: grinding together until they came into each other’s hands, relaxing together in the sleepy heat beneath the covers, drifting back to the edge of sleep but having just enough conscious mind not to dive all the way in. Mingyu was smiling to himself, eyes closed, totally content, humming deep in his chest with pleasure. After a moment Jihoon added his own hum, in harmony, and the pair cracked up at that. 

“You shower first, hyung…”

Mingyu whined, nudging the man in his arms who nudged him right back with a pout. 

“No, you.”

The younger sighed, not surprised by the response, but the smile didn’t fade from his face as he crawled out of bed to go get ready for the day. 

Mingyu was still smiling to himself a while later as he fixed himself some cereal and perched at the kitchen table, pushing his spoon around the milk just to have something to look at, his hair still wet from his shower and hanging in his eyes. 

He just felt really good. It was simple - he wasn’t falling in love or anything, Jihoon wasn’t even consuming his thoughts as much as he had at the very beginning, but what they had going just seemed to be working really well. He felt a little more relaxed, a little more content as he went through his day-to-day, and normally he was the kind of person who liked to keep a schedule so he knew what was coming next, but surprisingly, he didn’t mind the way they simply fell together from time to time. It was similar to the arrangement he had with Seungkwan, but also totally different, and whatever it was, he liked it. 

“You look like you have a secret.”

Mingyu blinked up in surprise to see Wonwoo grinning at him over the top of his coffee mug, eyes narrow as he watched his dongsaeng from across the table. The younger looked around the kitchen as if wondering if he was the one the man was speaking to, but they were the only ones in the room. 

“Well?”

Wonwoo tutted at the lack of response before taking a long sip of his coffee, eyes never leaving his dongsaeng. Mingyu shifted slightly in his seat. 

He knew it wasn’t quite a secret, but it was something sort of like that. He had recently learned via Jihoon - who refused to name names - that several of the members were hooking up with each other, which of course he had been kind of maybe aware of - after all, he and Seungkwan had their thing - but never actually confirmed. Jihoon had never said anything to him about keeping their arrangement under wraps, but he also could tell he wasn’t telling anyone, either. Mingyu wasn’t offended by that: he knew he wasn’t a ~secret~, it was more that Jihoon was just a private person. In some ways Mingyu was too, when he was capable of keeping his mouth shut. 

The younger man grinned down at his cereal, nose scrunching slightly as he did. 

“It’s nothing.”

He answered before taking a big bite, ignoring the  _ tsk _ of displeasure Wonwoo gave him. 

“Come on, nothing you can’t tell your hyung?”

He nudged him with his foot under the table but Mingyu just giggled, having already set his mind on keeping it to himself. 

“It’s nothing, hyung, really!”

He brought his bowl to his lips to gulp down the last of the milk before standing, still grinning to himself as he ignored the faux-insulted sigh Wonwoo sent his way. How could he ever stop smiling? It was before noon and he’d already gotten attention from two of his favorite hyungs. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Has Mingyu seemed kinda different lately?”

“Hm?”

Jihoon didn’t look away from his computer screen as he clicked his way through the editing program, but he tilted his chin slightly in the direction of Wonwoo as his friend leaned in the doorway of the sound booth, having just finished recording his part for the day. The dark haired man waited patiently for an answer, knowing they took double the time to produce when Jihoon was using at least half of his brain to produce music, too. 

“I hadn’t noticed.”

Finally came the response from the busy producer, and Wonwoo crossed his arms as he peered at the man from the doorway. 

“I think he’s been getting it in.”

Jihoon lifted an eyebrow over at his friend, but the bespeckled man simply shrugged. 

“I dunno, he just seems more… Upbeat? But relaxed at the same time. You really haven’t noticed this?”

It was Jihoon’s turn to shrug now, turning back to his screen. 

“I dunno, he still seems like the same dork to me…” 

It wasn’t a lie, Jihoon had been somewhat impressed by how well Mingyu managed to compartmentalize their relationship, things really hadn’t changed at all between them - outside their bedroom, anyway.

“But maybe you’re seeing something I’m not.”

“Hm? What do you mean by that?”

A lopsided grin spread across Jihoon’s face, though he didn’t look away from his work. He liked talking to Wonwoo because the man always picked up on the little details. Of course, that knack of his could be a double edged sword. 

“I mean it sounds like you kinda wish  _ you  _ were the one getting it in with Mingyu.”

Wonwoo scoffed at that, rolling his eyes as if he was dropping the topic entirely. A minute passed between them, then Jihoon grinned when his friend piped back up, unable to drop it.

“Well who could it be, anyways? I can’t even keep up with all these musical beds nowadays.”

It was probably better not to, Jihoon thought to himself. Their group had a good thing going by not being nosy or catty with each other, and he preferred it stay that way. 

“You really haven’t noticed anything? He’s your roommate, isn’t he?”

Jihoon shrugged at that, nodding vaguely at his computer screen as if it was all the explanation he needed to give. 

His mind was elsewhere, most of the time. And sure, he  _ was _ the one that was screwing - or more accurately, being screwed by - Mingyu, but that could just stay between them for now. Jihoon loved Wonwoo, but was aware that he’s a bit of a gossip. 

He felt those all-seeing eyes on him now - watching him. 

“What about you, Jihoonie? I heard you and Coups-hyung aren’t-”

“Ya, why exactly are you still here, anyways? Go poke your nose somewhere else.”

Jihoon complained, though there wasn’t any real bite in his voice as he turned on his friend, and they both laughed. 

“Seriously, your part is done so get out of here!”

Jihoon hopped up to shoo at his friend for emphasis as they laughed together, and Wonwoo relented, grabbing his jacket and disappearing out into the hall. The producer chuckled a bit to himself once he was alone, shaking his head at the nosiness of his friend. 

He shook his head when he spotted the mess Wonwoo had left in the sound booth, too, stepping in to begin gathering up the abandoned water bottles and lyric pages. A stack of papers spilled from the music stand onto the floor and Jihoon sighed, crouching down to begin gathering them up again. A moment later he heard the door to the studio swing open but continued his work, figuring Wonwoo might’ve returned for something he forgot. 

“Baby…”

Jihoon froze when he heard definitely-not-Wonwoo breath the word out like a sigh, followed by a few distinct smacking noises.

“You’re so bad…”

Another voice giggled, then more smacking sounds. Jihoon instantly knew it was Jeonghan and Seungcheol, and could tell from the sounds he was hearing already that they  _ definitely _ didn’t know he was here. He swallowed thickly, still frozen in place crouched on the sound booth floor, having no idea how to proceed. 

Jihoon hated awkward situations and was already on high alert that he potentially was in the middle of one right now, his stomach churning somersaults as he crept his way over to the open doorway to peek back into the studio. 

He saw Seungcheol push Jeonghan down onto the studio couch and crawl on top of him before they locked their lips together, bodies pressed close. Jeonghan brought a hand up to card through Seungcheol’s hair as they kissed, who sighed against his lips in response. 

“I couldn’t wait any longer, baby, you look so good today…”

Jeonghan hummed, trying to make it sound more like a reprimand, but it only came out as pleasure. 

“But the kids…”

He responded as if he had any intention of pulling away, as if he wasn’t smiling as his boyfriend kissed him. 

“Don’t worry about the kids.”

Seungcheol retorted between hurried kisses, but he was smiling too, he  _ loved _ that his boyfriend worried about the kids, he  _ adored _ having someone by his side with all the same priorities and responsibilities as him. 

The leader snaked a hand up to slip beneath the hem of his boyfriend’s t-shirt, who gasped at the sensation of cold hands on his skin, eyes blinking open - and then he gasped again, flying up onto his elbows in surprise, Seungcheol flailing at the sudden shift in body position. 

“J-Jihoon!”

Jeonghan choked out and the person in question literally jumped, his entire face going beat red. 

“I’m sorry!”

Jihoon gasped out before immediately turning on his heel and bolting out of the room. He hurried down the hall with his hands balled into fists at his sides, working to steady his breathing and willing his face to stop burning. 

This was fucked up, this was totally fucked up, he shouldn’t have seen any of that, why did he watch that - and why did it matter that he watched that? It was a cheesy, pure, rated-T makeout session, so why was it that he felt so scandalized? The fact of the matter was that he had done that himself with Seungcheol a million times, so it wasn’t anything new... Seungcheol used to call  _ him  _ baby like that, Seungcheol used to push  _ him _ down on the couch like that…

“Hey! Wait up!”

He could hear footsteps closing in behind him and tried to pick up his pace but it was no use, a large hand fell on his shoulder and held him back, turning him to face his pursuer.

Seungcheol held Jihoon by the shoulders and leaned down to try and meet his eyes, his own expression concerned, but the shorter man made every effort to look away, finally dropping his gaze to his feet. 

“Jihoonie, are you okay?”

Seungcheol brought a hand up to stroke his friend’s hair twice, trying to be comforting, before dropping it back down onto his shoulder. 

Jihoon couldn’t believe his best friend could ask such a question at a time like this, peeking up at his genuinely concerned expression and just wishing he could shrivel up and die on the spot rather than have to meet such a sincere gaze. 

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t - I shouldn’t have -”

Jihoon was sputtering, trying to figure out what he should apologize for first, wondering how everything could’ve gotten so fucked in such a short amount of time, but Seungcheol shook his head. 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to apologize, I mean,  _ I’m _ sorry - we’re sorry we didn’t see that you were in there…”

Jihoon dropped his gaze again, and Seungcheol released one of his shoulders to drag a hand through his own hair, then pressing it against his chest. 

“Everything’s fine, let’s just take a second to calm down.”

He instructed half to himself and half to his friend and the pair fell quiet, letting their heart rates and breathing return to a steadier rhythm. Jihoon twisted his hands together, blinking down at the knotted fingers and squeezing them tight, trying to focus on the sensation rather than his racing thoughts. 

Finally Seungcheol took a deep breath and smiled, once again leaning down to try and meet his friend’s eye. 

“Yeesh, sorry for all the drama, Jihoonie. Are we good?”

“Yeah.”

Jihoon nodded, but the truth was that he was  _ not  _ good. He was not good and he didn’t know why, he wasn’t ready to try and articulate it yet, so for now he kept it to himself. 

He tried to better regulate his face because Seungcheol was peering over it with concern again and Jihoon felt paranoid, like his friend was seeing something in his eyes that he didn’t intend to be there. 

The only person better at reading expressions in their group was possibly Jeonghan, and Jihoon wondered with not a small amount of fear if they were going to get even better at it now that they were together. 

Seungcheol slid his arm around his friend’s shoulders in a half hug, turning to start leading him at a relaxed pace back down the hall. Jihoon let himself be led, not shrugging away the arm around him as he mentioned slowly, 

“So, I’d like to get back to work…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get lost.”

Seungcheol laughed, and Jihoon tugged distractedly at his own earlobe. 

“I mean, the studio next door is empty…”

Seungcheol cracked up, bringing the arm around his best friend up to grab him in a headlock in retaliation, Jihoon wrestling him back in return with a laugh and feeling a little more like himself again. 

~~~~~~~~

  
  


Jihoon planted his elbow on the table and leaned forward to rest his chin in the palm of his hand, content to watch over his friends as they ate now that he had stuffed himself enough. It had been about a month since they’d all gone out for meat and the mood was good, especially since Jihoon had insisted he’d be paying tonight. 

It was late now, the grills already switched off as the members all picked at what they had cooked up, some already having excused themselves to make the short trek back to the dorms. They liked congregating here because it was close to home, and when one person was paying they could head out as they pleased without waiting to pay. 

“You know, you really scared the shit out of me earlier, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon blinked and finally noticed Jeonghan pouting at him from across the table. Seungkwan and Seokmin had been next to them earlier but had already stumbled home for the night, leaving an empty chair between Jeonghan, Jihoon, and the rest of the group getting much rowdier at the far end of the table. 

“Jeonghan-hyung, watch your  _ language _ …”

Jihoon brought a hand to his chest as if he’d been scandalized, his voice mockingly shocked, and Jeonghan  _ tsk _ -ed at that before kicking at him under the table. Jihoon yelped and his chin fell off his hand, and the pair cracked up together. 

When he finally caught his breath again the vocal team leader sighed, dragging a hand through his hair sheepishly. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I just didn’t know what to do.”

He was more calm now than he had been earlier, but he still didn’t really know what else he could say. 

“It’s okay, we’re the ones who should be sorry.”

Jeonghan batted a hand at that, and Jihoon shrugged.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

He returned his chin to rest in his hand, adding, 

“Anyways, the studio couches on the next floor up are way comfier. For future reference.”

Jeonghan giggled again, shoving playfully at Jihoon, and the leader just smiled back at him, half hidden in the palm of his hand. The older man offered his own warm smile, dropping his hand down on Jihoon’s own free one resting on the table, slowly interlacing their fingers. 

“You’re sure you’re fine though? You just seem a little… well, like something’s on your mind.”

Jihoon blinked away from those wide, imploring eyes, instead watching the members on the far end of the table clink their glasses together and down them, some more successfully than others. 

They felt a million miles away, like he and Jeonghan were in their own little bubble right here in the middle of this rowdy Korean barbecue restaurant. It was just like that with Jeonghan, sometimes. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

He answered finally, and he felt the fingers wrapped around his own give a gentle squeeze. 

“Well don’t bottle it up too long, it’s healthier to let it out if you’re having feelings. You know I’m always here if you wanna talk. Cheollie is, too.”

Jihoon nodded. He knew all that, and he had taken them up on the offer many times over the years. It was just still too soon, his thoughts were too muddled to form into words, yet. Jeonghan seemed to sense this and left it at that, instead grinning to lighten the mood. 

“Or at least write it all down and make a new album out of it. And give me lots of solos!”

Jihoon laughed and kicked at the man under the table, who lunged out of the way with a giggle before grabbing a stray bottle of soju and pouring himself some, then offering it out. 

“Nah, not tonight.”

Jihoon shook his head, then nodded to the bottle of sprite he was nursing instead. Jeonghan shrugged and threw back his own drink, Jihoon watching the way his nose crinkled cutely as he set down his empty glass. 

When he opened his eyes again, Jeonghan nodded towards the far end of the table.

“Well I dunno if it’s cause you’re paying or what, but your roommate is drinking enough for the both of you, tonight.”

Jihoon turned his attention back to the members, watching Mingyu throw back a shot of soju then nearly lose the entire thing out his nose as he cracked up at something someone had said, his cheeks glowing pink. 

“Eh, that big dummy. What a mess.”

Jihoon scolded without looking away from the man, though he felt Jeonghan’s eyes on him. 

“How are things going with him?”

“They’re going good.”

Jihoon couldn’t help but break into a small smile as he watched Mingyu, thinking about how their relationship had evolved over the past few weeks. He’d finally figured out how to jam that whole fat cock down his throat just this past week, so they were pretty much at an all-time high at this point. 

“That good, huh?”

Jeonghan giggled and it almost sounded like sarcasm, but his hyung knew Jihoon well enough to know that this response was actually a rave review from the straight faced vocal boss. 

Jihoon drifted his eyes back over to offer Jeonghan a sly smile, not afraid to show his hand a little since it was just the two of them, then slid to his feet.

“I think I better bring him home.”

“Such a good roommate~”

Jeonghan cooed as he finished his bottle of soju and Jihoon rolled his eyes with a laugh before pausing. 

“Oh, right.”

He dug his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out his card, pressing it into Jeonghan’s hand.

“You know the pin?”

He regularly shared his card with Jeonghan so he knew that he did, and his hyung broke into a big grin, swooning as he pocketed the card, 

“Wah, Jihoonie, you’re so cool… We’re so lucky to have vobo…”

The younger man rolled his eyes and chuckled shyly at the response, patting Jeonghan on the head before making his way down to the end of the table. 

“Mingyu-ah, let’s go home.”

Mingyu blinked up at the man that had appeared beside him, eyes sparkling with wonder as if he was truly taken aback by both the appearance and the offer. Soonyoung shoved at his shoulder from the other side of him, cracking up.

“Wah, so cool, are you getting picked up right now??”

Seungcheol waved his hand between them, a beer clutched in his other hand as he managed to get out between laughs, 

“No he sounds more like a naggy wife, ‘come to bed, dear!’”

Chan cracked up from the other side of the table, throwing himself into Soonyoung’s arms as they both lost it at the impression. Mingyu giggled along, his eyes flickering between the rowdy crowd and his roommate standing over him. 

Jihoon pressed his lips together in a tight line, working to endure his taunting, drunken friends that he wanted to punch so badly. But he was not about to repeat himself. 

Even through his drunken stupor, though, Mingyu got the message - or at least was well trained. He downed the last of his drink and shuffled to his feet, having to grab Jihoon’s arm for support as he stumbled slightly when his ankle caught the leg of the table. The other members cracked up again at that, as Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

“Wah, I want Jihoonie to walk me home, it isn’t fair…”

Soonyoung whined, red cheeks extra pouty as he whipped his head around the table. 

“Where’s Vernon, I want my roommate to take me home, too…”

Vernon was long gone by now but Chan cuddled closer to his hyung instead, giggling as he patted his head pitifully, 

“It’s okay, hyung, I’ll walk you home…”

“Ah, Hannie, you’ll walk home with me when I’m done?”

Seungcheol called to his boyfriend at the end of the table, who giggled though he tried to roll his eyes as if it was such a burden. 

“Yes~”

“I’m not done yet, let’s have just one more!”

Chan leaned forward, eyes bright, and Soonyoung nudged Seungcheol behind the younger man’s back. 

“Hey, this maknae’s trying to drink us under the table!”

Seungcheol just laughed with a shake of his head, beginning to line up their glasses to pour up, but Soonyoung suddenly jumped, turning back to try and grab at the pair that were about to head out. 

Mingyu had slipped his hand into Jihoon’s, who was letting the younger man lead the way towards the door. 

“Hey, wait a minute, aren’t you supposed to pay, you swindler, Lee Jihoon!”

“My card is with Jeonghan-hyung.”

He called over his shoulder simply, and the table dissolved into a chorus of “wah, so cool”s once again as the roommates stepped out into the night. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

They walked home hand-in-hand like that, Mingyu babbling the entire way, as Jihoon peppered in ‘hmm’s and laughs here and there. They had always held hands, though now that Jihoon was spending a little more time with his roommate, it seemed to him like they did it more often - but he didn’t really mind. 

Actually, Kim Mingyu had helped him realize that he  _ liked _ holding hands, at least preferred it over other kinds of skinship. It seemed like his dongsaeng and Jeonghan were the only ones who had figured that out so far. 

It wasn’t until they got back to the dorms that Jihoon began to realize just how drunk his roommate really was, leading the unsteady man as quietly as he could through the sleeping house and into the hall bathroom. 

“Ya, you’re drunk, why even do that to yourself when you’re already so clumsy?”

He scolded the man as he watched him stumble down to perch on the edge of the bathtub, Mingyu only offering a shy giggle in return. 

“You’re huge, what does it even take? You must have had a dozen drinks, my bank account will be weeping…”

He continued to scold as he located his dongsaeng’s toothbrush and squeezed paste on it, shoving it into his hands before turning back to the sink to brush his own teeth. Mingyu continued giggling as he brushed, then asked around a mouthful of foam, 

“Are you drunk, too, hyung?”

Jihoon leaned down to spit out his toothpaste, his voice echoing into the sink, 

“I’d be red if I was, wouldn’t I?”

“Ooh~”   
  


Mingyu hummed as he remembered his hyung’s alcohol allergy, then stood on unstable feet to cross over and spit out his own mouthful. 

They were mostly quiet after that as Jihoon made Mingyu wash his face and follow him back to his room, pulling pjs from the younger man’s dresser and tossing them at him with an order to change. 

Mingyu flopped down on his mattress as soon as he was ready for bed, sighing as he curled up on his belly with his arms wrapped around his pillow beneath his head. He blinked his heavy eyes open when he heard something be set down on the nightstand beside his head, spotting a full glass of water and his hyung standing over him. 

“Drink it down before you sleep.”

Jihoon ordered, pointing to the glass, and Mingyu nodded obediently, sitting up just enough that he could gulp down the cold water, sighing in relief at how good it felt going down. 

“Wait, hyung…”

He called as he set down the empty glass, wiggling around on the mattress so he was on his back, letting his eyes slip closed again with a content smile. 

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Jihoon scoffed out a laugh. 

“I’m not gonna have sex with you, Mingyu.”

Mingyu blinked his eyes open to frown up at his roommate. 

“Not ever?”

Jihoon laughed again, patting his pitiful roommate’s fluffy curls. 

“Not tonight.”

He clicked off the light on Mingyu’s nightstand and shuffled over to his own bed, kicking off his slippers before crawling into bed. 

“Okay good.”

Mingyu nodded, closing his eyes and curling up comfortably again. 

“Because I like hooking up with you.”

He added, as if it needed any clarification. 

Jihoon didn’t answer, busy plugging in his phone and setting his alarm for the morning. He clicked off his own light and plunged the room into darkness, getting comfortable under his blanket. 

“Woozi-hyung?”

Mingyu called. 

“Yes?”

He just  _ knew _ a dumb question was coming but he had to answer anyways, just in case the drunk idiot actually needed something from him. 

“Do  _ you _ like hooking up with  _ me?” _

“Yes, Mingyu.”

He rolled his eyes, but since it was too dark for anyone else to see, he smiled a little, too. 

“Now stop talking and go to sleep.”

Jihoon was just about ready to drift off himself, and he hadn’t even had anything to drink. It had felt like a rollercoaster of a day, way too long, and with way too many twists and turns along the way. 

In the quiet and the dark, the wave of - something - he’d felt back in the studio was bubbling up again, and he tried to push it down so he could relax, but all this interaction with his roommate didn’t seem to be helping, as endearing as it was. 

Endearing? 

It seemed like he’d been fluctuating between a tight chest and a tight throat all day, and he was starting to blame the members for all this discomfort. They all were a pain - or at least causing him pain. Was there much of a difference? 

He didn’t decide it at the time, laying there in the dark listening to Mingyu blissfully snore away, but Jihoon didn’t sleep in his room for a week after that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some thoughts:   
> * happy birthday Kim Mingyu!!!! I just had to update today for the birthday boy!  
> * you know when scoups does that thing where he holds a member by the face or shoulders and gives them his undivided attention and looks at them with concern yeah :'( my heart T__T  
> * i actually had written wonwoo not cleaning up the studio long before the weverse drama lmaoooo am i clairvoyant???   
> * don't worry jihoon isnt falling in love or anything lol this is a strictly FWB story but there are some ~feelings~ we'll be dealing with later  
> * do we want more seungkwan? more wonwoo? or should I just stick to the main plot lol lmk
> 
> also everyone please be safe in these quarantine times, wash your hands often, stay inside (and read fanfic), and look after your loved ones! <3


	5. Chapter 5

“Seungkwan, I’m asking you this as a friend and I need serious answers only.”

Mingyu and Seungkwan had been sitting in comfortable silence together on the couch, the latter scrolling aimlessly on his phone while the former mostly just zoned out. 

Seungkwan had seen this coming from a mile away because his friend was the kind of person who wore what he was thinking all over his face and something clearly had him stumped now, so he set his phone aside and offered a sweet smile. 

“Okay, I’m all ears.”

Mingyu sighed, pursing his lips at his friend as if trying to choose his words carefully before finally blurting out, 

“How do you buy lube?”

“This friendship is over.”

Seungkwan deadpanned and Mingyu whined in protest, reaching over to shake his friend by the shoulder, who tried to wiggle out of his grip. 

“Seungkwaaaaaan! I told you I seriously need help!”

“Why are you asking  _ me _ this! How the hell should  _ I  _ know!”

The singer complained, grunting as he continued to shrug off the older man’s grabby hands before adding, 

“Why don’t you ask Woozi-hyung, that’s who it’s for, right?”

“Why don’t  _ you _ ask hyung?”

It was Mingyu’s turn to offer a deadpan look as he turned the question back on Seungkwan, frozen in mid-wrestle, and the younger man conceded, dropping his arms in defeat. He would probably rather die than ask Woozi how to buy lube. 

“Look - can’t you just, like, order it to be delivered like anything else?”

Seungkwan sighed, gesturing to the laptop Mingyu had abandoned earlier on the coffee table, and the older man pursed his lips, considering it. 

“I guess I hadn’t thought of that…”

He grabbed the laptop and pulled it open, suddenly determined. 

“Let’s look it up and see.”

Seungkwan and Mingyu got along well because they were both the determined, competitive type who threw themselves into whatever they were doing 100%. 

It didn’t matter what it was, which was proven by the way they huddled together now on the couch, leaning curiously over the laptop screen as Mingyu scrolled through a seemingly endless list of lube for delivery. 

“There’s so many options…”

“Oh my god…”

Seungkwan rubbed his face in his hands, exasperated already, before whining at his counterpart, 

“Can’t you just use lotion?”

_ “No, _ I can’t just - are you a virgin or something?”

Mingyu tried to give his friend an incredulous look but he laughed instead as he nudged the younger man with his elbow, who huffed. 

“Okay, you know what, let’s just pick something and be done with it.”

They returned to scrolling the list, determined once again, like this was a game and they had to win it. 

“Would you want a flavor…?”

Seungkwan inquired as he looked over the many options, and Mingyu pursed his lips as he considered it for the first time. 

“Is there a flavor hyung would like…?”

“Okay ew?”

Seungkwan wrinkled his nose at the question he really could have gone his entire life without thinking about, then leaned closer to the screen to try and dive back into the task at hand. 

“This one’s organic, what does that even mean?”

He breathed, but Mingyu suddenly jumped, pointing with excitement. 

“Oh, there’s the one he has!”

He paused as he looked at it, then quickly added, 

“Is it weird to get the exact same thing?”

The pair turned to each other as if really considering it, before Seungkwan finally answered with a shrug, 

“It’d be a pretty dead giveaway that you don’t really know what you’re doing and are just following his lead, but I imagine that’s apparent to him at this point…”

Mingyu pouted and batted at his friend, who giggled at how well his insult had landed before turning back to the screen. Something caught his eye, and he pointed with pursed lips. 

“Ooh, get the hypoallergenic one, hyung’s sensitive, he’s got baby skin.” 

Then he groaned, hanging his head at the situation he was in. 

“What am I even saying right now…” 

He lifted his gaze to eye Mingyu, who was focused on reading the product details of the hypoallergenic lube. 

“Anyways, is this supposed to be your weird fuck buddy way of cheering him up or something?”

Mingyu blinked over at his friend, their curious expressions mirroring each other. 

“Why, does he need cheering up?”

Seungkwan scoffed at that. 

“Are you kidding me? Have you heard the stuff he’s been cranking out in the studio lately?”

“No?” 

Mingyu answered as if it was the most obvious thing. Jihoon was not usually the type to share his work before it was finished, he was too much of a perfectionist.

“Have  _ you? _ ”

“Vocal team privilege.” 

Seungkwan shrugged, then flashed a peace sign with a grin. Mingyu rolled his eyes but the younger man sighed wistfully, not yet done rubbing it in his face, and added dreamily,

“Life is sweet, being one of vobo’s angels…”

“Okay well can you enlighten a commoner such as myself?”

The older man deadpanned, impatient to get back to why Jihoon would need cheering up. But Seungkwan just shrugged. 

“I dunno, just seems like he’s going through it right now.”

Mingyu pursed his lips at the vague explanation, the wheels already cranking in his head. 

“Maybe that explains why he hasn’t come home in a while…”

“Did you guys have a fight or something?”

Seungkwan cocked his head to the side innocently, but Mingyu still gave him an offended look. 

“No, what would we even fight about?”

Then he sighed. 

“He’s been really nice to me lately, besides the fact that I guess he’s avoiding our room…”

Seungkwan pursed his lips, eyeing his friend’s crestfallen expression, then patted his head, taking pity on the man. 

“Well don’t worry your pretty little head about it, us angels will take care of our sweetheart leader. You can just focus on… this.”

Mingyu gave Seungkwan a look, feeling just a flash of jealousy. He was close with Jihoon too, even if he wasn’t one of his precious vocal team ~angels~...

“I’m getting mixed signals here, last I heard you think hyung’s a total psychopath.”

Seungkwan scoffed at that. 

“Well yeah he’s crazy, but he’s  _ our _ crazy! He only acts nuts because he loves us all so much, or do you need him to write us  _ another  _ album of love songs in order to get the memo?”

Mingyu blinked in bewilderment at that. Sure he’d heard Jihoon say a million times that he loved Seventeen, that he wrote his songs specially for them, but he’d never considered the weight of that assertion before. 

“I’m pretty sure once that guy figures out some way to marry twelve people at once it's all over for us.”

Seungkwan added for emphasis, lifting an eyebrow at his friend’s somewhat confused expression. 

Mingyu’s stomach did a flip at the thought, his heart instantly warmed by the concept. But did Jihoon really love them like that? As far as Mingyu could tell, his hyung felt about 75% crabby and 25% horny at any given time, when it came to the other members. 

He gave Seungkwan a skeptical look.

“Are we talking about the same person right now? The one who doesn’t even kiss during sex?”

But the younger man just rolled his eyes. He’d had a feeling Mingyu didn’t get it, but his ability to be obtuse was really off the charts lately.

“He has his own love language, dummy.”

His face spread into a sly, knowing smile. 

“And just so you know, he  _ does _ give kisses, sometimes.” 

He laughed at Mingyu’s surprised expression, flashing another ‘V’ sign. 

“Vocal team privilege.” 

Mingyu rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying to get it back on straight. So Jihoon was basically in love with Seventeen and apparently kissing the vocal team. This was all news to him. 

Seungkwan leaned forward and tapped his finger on the laptop screen, trying to bring his friend back down to earth and the task at hand. 

“Anyways, I think you should get the hypoallergenic stuff, so we can please put an end to this.”

“Hey, what’re you kids up to?”

The pair both jumped and Mingyu slammed the laptop closed like they’d just been caught by their parents doing something seedy online - well, they basically were. Seungcheol cracked up at their expressions as they both turned to blink up at him from over the back of the couch, wondering to himself if he would ever stop seeing them as the little kids they had been when they first came into his life. 

“It’s nothing, uh - what’s up, hyung?”

Seungkwan finally choked out, immediately trying to direct the conversation away, sitting up straighter to try and help himself recover. Seungcheol shrugged, still eyeing the pair with an amused expression. 

“Dinner’s gonna be here in a minute, you two should come help set up.”

The pair nodded and the leader turned to head down the hall and continue gathering members for dinner, but paused to turn back and add,

Also - that hypoallergenic stuff smells kinda weird, just so you know.”

Seungcheol cackled at the pair of mortified expressions he received, then disappeared into the hallway. Yup, they were still just a pair of middle schoolers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mingyu knocked once to be polite though he knew it wouldn’t be heard, then let himself into the studio, clutching a plastic bag that was neatly tied closed. Jihoon spotted the change in light and turned to him from his spot at the computer, pulling big, foam headphones off his ears. 

“I brought you some lunch.”

Mingyu answered before Jihoon had to ask why he was intruding, and the older man watched him curiously as he set down and opened the plastic bag to begin setting up the meal on the coffee table. 

It was simple: just some rice and meat, with a cola of course. 

“You brought me lunch?”

Jihoon repeated it, but Mingyu knew that wasn’t really what he was asking. He wanted to know why.

“I figured you wouldn’t eat, otherwise.”

He shrugged, then grinned at the older man. 

“Did you even know it's the afternoon already?”

It was well known that Jihoon was a workaholic, especially when he got an idea in his head. Nothing could tear him away from his work once he got into it - not even food or sleep, his other two favorite things after music. 

Jihoon huffed out a laugh, shrugging in defeat. 

“Feels like I only just got here…”

He conceded, starting to eye the lunch laid out for him, his appetite returning now that he had dragged his eyes away from the computer screen for more than a minute. 

Mingyu was peering at it now, curious, making his way closer to lean down in Jihoon’s space. 

“Is this what you’ve been working on?”

Jihoon scooted his chair back, frowning a little at the sudden invasion of his sanctuary, but nodded. 

The editing software was like a foreign language to Mingyu but he looked at it anyways, wanting to understand, wondering what Jihoon saw in all those little colorful puzzle pieces cut up and fit together in rows, and how they all came together to make music. 

“Can I listen?”

“No.”

Mingyu blinked over at him in surprise at the terse answer and Jihoon glanced away, tugging anxiously at his earlobe. 

“Well - fine, but use the headphones.”

He stood and crossed over to kneel at the coffee table, feigning casual as if he hadn’t just shut the situation down a moment ago. 

Mingyu peered over his shoulder at the man a moment to check if he would change his mind again but Jihoon seemed distracted by the food now, so he took a seat in the desk chair and pulled on the headphones before hitting play. 

It was raw, just piano and Jihoon’s vocals so far, not even any backup harmonies yet, but it was a full song. When it was over Mingyu pulled the foam away from his ears and set them aside, using his free hand to swipe quickly at the corner of his eye. He didn’t know how to do it very subtly because he wasn’t a person that cried that often, and he frowned at himself. 

“That bad, huh?”

Jihoon called around a mouthful of food and Mingyu turned the chair around to blink at him, the juxtaposition of that sweet singing voice and this deadpan one giving him whiplash. Finally he huffed out a laugh, rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

“It’s  _ really good, _ hyung.”

Jihoon just shrugged at that, smacking his lips as he chewed. Mingyu furrowed his brow together, staring at a spot above his hyung’s head as he replayed the song in his head. 

“It’s… really touching.”

He wished he could wax poetic about it but his words failed him, they always did, especially when trying to speak to a literal lyricist like Jihoon. Instead he added, 

“Are you okay?”

“Why do you ask?”

Jihoon laughed without looking up from his lunch, as if he didn’t get that question all the time and it wasn’t at least part of the reason why he didn’t like to share his work. But the answer Mingyu gave wasn’t what he was expecting. 

“Because you’re like me, you put how you’re feeling in your work.”

He crossed over to sit with Jihoon at the table, seemingly not noticing the way the older man was peering at him, intrigued. 

Jihoon had never really thought of it that way before but in some sense, Mingyu was a producer, too. Sure he didn’t produce music, but he created paintings and photos. Some of the food he’s cooked is a damn masterpiece, too. 

The idea made something flutter slightly in the pit of his stomach, a kindred feeling that infiltrated the pit of loneliness and sulking he’d been locking himself away in for the past few days. It hadn’t been exactly conscious, of course, but Mingyu barging in and making him feel something different for a minute helped Jihoon see that yes, that was exactly what he’d been doing. 

“Heh.”

Mingyu looked up from the piece of meat he’d been snagging just in time to see Jihoon drop his gaze down to his lap, a shy smile playing across his lips that the younger man had never had the pleasure of experiencing directed at him before. 

It was gone in a flash and Jihoon started stuffing his face again, cheeks full as he gestured to the meal before him, taking on a teasing tone. 

“Okay, in that case, what feeling did you put in this piece of work?”

“Love.”

Mingyu answered immediately and Jihoon choked before it switched to cracking up, dropping his chopsticks so he could clap his hands as he did. Mingyu didn’t really get the joke but couldn’t help but chuckle along a little towards the end, just because his hyung’s laugh was contagious. 

“You’re such a dork, Gyu.”

He responded when he finally caught his breath, picking up his chopsticks again. 

“Hey!”

Mingyu huffed, crossing his arms. 

“You know what? I think you’re avoiding my question.”

Jihoon grinned at him slyly, stretching out a leg to kick him under the table while he popped another bite in his mouth. 

“You ask too many, we’ve been over this already.”

Mingyu pouted even harder but Jihoon just laughed, shoving an extra pair of chopsticks his way. 

“I’m fine. Please eat with me.”

The younger man still pouted but took up the chopsticks with only a few words grumbled under his breath, because he knew Jihoon hated to eat alone, which is why he’d brought the extra pair in the first place; so they could share. He could tell he wasn’t going to get an answer anyway, although at least it seemed like his hyung had cheered up a little. 

They ate together in comfortable silence for a while, but Mingyu could never let that last for too long. He peered around the studio curiously, only taking a bite every once in a while since he’d already eaten before he came over. He spotted the pillow and blanket folded on the end of the couch and pursed his lips, his suspicions answered as if there had been any question. 

“So, you’ve been sleeping here lately, huh?”

“Yes.”

He blinked over at Jihoon when he heard the slight defensiveness to his voice, and was even more surprised to see the older man eyeing him a little suspiciously. Still he continued, thinking maybe the reaction was all in his head, 

“Are you gonna come back to our room any time soon?”

“If I feel like it.”

No, he definitely wasn’t imagining it, Jihoon was being a little terse, and not even really hiding it as he eyed him from across the table. Mingyu frowned slightly, taken aback by the sudden mood switch, but he tried to let it roll off his back. Maybe he’d just asked a few too many questions. 

He watched Jihoon return to eating, stuffing the last few bites of rice into his mouth before standing to stretch his arms above his head. 

“Thanks for lunch.”

He sighed as he stretched out his limbs, rolling his neck and shoulders a bit, dragging a hand through his messy hair. 

“I better get back to work.”

Mingyu took the hint and stood, and the pair worked together to clean up their mess before he offered his hyung a warm smile. 

“Okay, seeya later, hyung. Don’t work too hard!”

Jihoon peered at him with a lopsided grin. 

“Never.”

Then he clapped his dongsaeng on the back, squeezing his shoulder: a hug-equivalent, for the less-skinship-inclined. 

“Seeya, Gyu.”

The taller man stepped out into the hall and made his way down it slowly, chewing the inside of his cheek as he considered how the interaction had gone. Basically, it was all over the place. And Seungkwan had pretty much hit the nail on the head when he’d said that Jihoon was going through it. 

Something definitely seemed to be bothering him, Mingyu could’ve figured that out without having heard the super heartbreaking song he was working on, but selfishly, he wished he could’ve walked out of that studio with a better idea of whether  _ he _ was part of the problem or not. 

But if he was, Jihoon wouldn’t have let him in, right? And wouldn’t have let him listen to his music? And wouldn’t have eaten lunch with him and laughed with him? But then again, he’d been kind of moody, too, and towards the end, a little curt. Mingyu shook his head. 

  
Seungkwan seemed to imply that Jihoon loved them all to the level of relationship-status, but the more evidence Mingyu saw that supported that theory, the more he saw against it, too. 

He was confused, but he could pretty confidently say that lunch had seemed to help his hyung, so he was satisfied with that. He replayed that shy smile on Jihoon’s lips over and over again in his head as he headed home, but when he went to sleep alone that night, he couldn’t help but replay that sad, haunting piano and sweet, lonely singing voice in his head again, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was some confusion and disappointment after my last A/N and I'm hoping this chapter helped clear things up a little in terms of the kinds of relationships this fic is about. I spoke hastily when I said Jihoon isn't falling in love, and I'm sorry. 
> 
> I think I was just worried that readers might be expecting a traditional relationship like with dating etc, and this is a little different from that. It's like, FWB with feelings? And everyone x everyone? I know its a little different but I hope readers can see that mingyu and jihoon have a lot of love for each other. I also was worried that readers would think Jihoon is upset/down lately because of his love for mingyu, but that's not it. Anyways, we'll explore that in the next chapter. :) also vernon will make an appearance haha
> 
> I'm sorry for my hasty words. i hope you might still stick around to see how this ends! pls let me know if you like this so far and it makes sense! and thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this opening scene is like the calm before the storm but its just sex so its like the porn before the plot

The room was ringing with the rhythmic sound of Jihoon’s hips clapping against the sweaty thighs of the body writhing below him on the bed, and it was music to his ears. It reminded him of the big foam headphones he used in his studio, the intimate way the sound curled around his ears like it was just for him. This sound, this body, this tight, tight ass were all for him. 

“Hansol…”

He practically cooed, reaching down to delicately brush the bangs away from the sweaty forehead of the boy he was fucking into the mattress. He had learned to check in on him every once in a while because just like in day to day life, this particular dongsaeng tended to zone the fuck out. 

Vernon’s eyes were twinkling and a million miles away, totally blissed out, mouth hanging open and wrists draped above his head on the pillow as if Jihoon were holding them there, although he had stopped doing that a while back. 

Vernon wasn’t a moaner and groaner in bed. He was all whimpers and soft sighs, and Jihoon liked that about him. It triggered something in him similar to the feeling of wanting to pinch and squish cute babies and animals. The softer and sweeter Vernon was, the more Jihoon was compelled to just -  _ mess him all up _ . 

He angled his hips against that sweet spot and smirked in satisfaction at the way the younger man arched his back off the mattress, face scrunching up in pleasure. Vernon brought a hand up to tangle in his own hair, glistening tears appearing at the corners of his squeezed shut eyes. 

“Hyung-” 

He gasped, barely able to whimper out his words as the pleasure overwhelmed him, 

“ _ Hyung _ , I -...!  _ I’m _ -...!”

His back arched again as his cock sprayed white ribbons all over the front of his own sweater, entire body tensing before collapsing limply back onto the bed. Jihoon slowed his thrusting to a stop, biting his lip to restrain himself as he felt Vernon’s hole tighten and throb around the base of his cock. 

“You kids are  _ killing _ me…”

He grumbled, too low for the blissed out boy in front of him to hear. First Mingyu, now Vernon? It was clear Jihoon was going to have to teach his dongsaengs a little endurance. 

Jihoon gently pulled himself out of Vernon, who seemed to be coming-to as he propped himself up on a shaky elbow, dragging his other hand through his sweaty hair. 

“Hyung,  _ wow, _ I didn’t even see that coming - here, I can…”

He was dizzily trying to sit up and jump right back into things for Jihoon’s sake, who waved a hand with an affectionate chuckle. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, give yourself a minute, you can barely even see straight…”

He took Vernon’s head between his hands to giggle at his dazed expression, watching the twinkle in his eyes as the younger blinked rapidly. This kid was so damn cute sometimes, it almost seemed like a crime, Jihoon thought. His member was absolutely throbbing but he could maybe endure it forever, if he was looking at this pretty face. Finally Vernon met his eyes and offered a sweet smile. 

“I’m okay. Put me in, coach.”

He crawled to his feet, a little wobbly from his shaking thighs, and Jihoon stood too, keeping a hand on his dongsaeng’s shoulder to steady him. Fainting in the bedroom might sound hot or romantic or something to the inexperienced but Jihoon had been on both the giving and receiving end before and it was  _ not _ a pretty picture. 

Vernon grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and gently knelt down on it, bracing a hand against his hyung’s bare thigh to steady himself. Then he finally seemed to notice the thoroughly soiled sweater he was wearing and carefully worked to pull it over his head and toss it aside, now fully nude as he kneeled before Jihoon. 

The pair had been a little rushed, a little hungry for each other when they had finally stolen away to Jihoon’s room. There hadn’t been time to waste on clothes that weren’t in the way, and anyways, it only added to Vernon’s cuteness to get fucked in a little sweater like that, Jihoon thought. _ In fact… _

“Leave ‘em.”

Vernon blinked up with wide brown eyes at the look his hyung was giving him, hand hovering over the pair of thick rimmed glasses he had been about to remove along with his sweater. They were only for show anyways, leftover from a greeting video he’d been shooting earlier that day. 

Jihoon brought a hand down to brush through Vernon’s bangs, ghosting over the frames highlighting glittering eyes, then dragging a firm thumb across soft, pink lips. 

“That’s hot.”

He clarified, because Vernon’s expressions could sometimes be so vacant it was hard to tell if he understood anything that was going on. 

The younger man nodded and brought his hand around Jihoon’s throbbing cock instead, now right in his face, pumping it a few times and receiving a sharp intake of air from above. Jihoon had fucked him so good he’d made him come before he’d meant to, and now his hyung had been left high and dry. Vernon was confident he could do something about that. 

Wet lips parted and sunk halfway down on the length, bobbed twice, then took in the rest. Jihoon felt like he was watching poetry unfold right before his eyes as he observed his dongsaeng’s brown eyes widen behind their thick frames with every inch of cock Vernon swallowed. He was being so slow and delicate and sweet and a part of Jihoon wished he could be more patient, wished he could watch this unfold for hours and hours. But  _ that instinct  _ was roaring in him and his head was too clogged with the fog of lust to resist it. 

Jihoon groaned and gripped his hand firmly in the back of Vernon’s hair, thrusting his cock into the welcoming entrance and delighting in the wet sound he received. He felt a pair of hands grip his thighs as he fucked into his dongsaeng’s mouth, pulling out when he felt nails dig into his skin to let the boy gasp air only for a moment before pushing him roughly back onto his length with the hand tangled in his hair. 

The older stared down at the younger’s face as he fucked it, mesmerized by the spit dripping down his chin, the tears glistening in his eyes, the strained noises he gurgled and the way his throat bulged as it was filled with Jihoon’s cock. 

“ _ So _ good, baby, you take it  _ so good _ , your face looks amazing when I fuck it…”

Jihoon was breathing Vernon’s praises, hand unlatching itself from his hair to trail soothingly through the brown curls instead, the younger finding his own rhythm bobbing at a breakneck speed on his leader’s cock. 

It was Jihoon’s turn now to see stars, eyes half lidded and lips parted with lust, feeling like he could barely hold himself up as the pleasure pooling in his abdomen was threatening to spill over any minute. Suddenly through the haze, though, a different pair of wide, brown eyes appeared, and somehow, Jihoon realized he was looking at Mingyu. 

He was standing there in the room, just inside the doorway, looking directly at Jihoon just as he was tipping over the edge. 

“M-?”

But the word, the name, the person were all lost to Jihoon as he came, quickly jerking his cock out of Vernon’s throat so as not to choke him and instead pumping it over his face, wet lips hanging open to capture the streams of white as they came rocketing out. Jihoon heaved and gasped as he came, fixating on the sight of his dongsaeng’s absolutely wrecked features covered in spit and tears and cum, and feeling like he had just painted a masterpiece. 

When he began to come down - when the white spots faded from his vision and he was really starting to feel the trembling in his legs - he tore his gaze away from Vernon’s face to look quickly around the room, but there was no one there. Certainly no Mingyu. 

Had Jihoon imagined him? Somehow he sensed that he hadn’t: the younger man had really been there, for at least a brief moment. It was a gut feeling, and those tended to be right. Also - this was Mingyu’s room too, so it just seemed like a distinct possibility. 

Jihoon swallowed thickly, not really too worried about it. He dropped his gaze again when he felt kitten licks lapping at the tip of his cock, watching in absolute revery as Vernon licked his length clean. 

“That was incredible, Vernonie.”

He asserted, reaching down to stroke at a clean part of the younger’s jaw. Vernon leaned back on his knees and nodded, gulping thickly. 

“Yeah,” He agreed, chuckling breathlessly, “I didn’t even know I could take it like that.”

He grinned up at his hyung, reaching up to carefully remove the very soiled glasses from his face and suggesting, 

“Maybe it was the glasses?”

“They’re like safety goggles…”

Jihoon laughed at the sight, leaning over to grab a few tissues from his nightstand to start helping his dongsaeng clean himself up a bit. Vernon laughed too, but the silence buzzed between them as they set to work cleaning up their mess. Like maybe they were on to something. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jihoon returned from his shower, Mingyu was in their room, glancing up momentarily when he heard the door before turning back to organizing his dresser. 

“Hey.”

The older offered tentatively, testing the waters because he could already tell something was off. 

“Hey.”

Came Mingyu’s short response. 

Jihoon rubbed his head with a towel before tossing it in his hamper, then made his way over to his bed but didn’t yet settle. He watched Mingyu work for a while, waiting for something, but that something never came. The younger man paid him no mind, and his silence alone was enough to let Jihoon know there was something wrong. He knew what this was about and he knew he couldn’t leave things as they were now, so it was best to get on with it. 

“So I really saw you in here, before? It wasn’t just an apparition or something?”

His tone was light, but he wasn’t really asking. The answer was written all over Mingyu’s body language, the way he tensed, the way he wouldn’t look at him. 

“I’m surprised you could see at all, with Vernon sucking the soul out of you like that…”

Jihoon scoffed at his dongsaeng’s tone, then dragged a hand through his damp hair. 

“Look, I’m sorry we didn’t lock the door. I’ll be more careful.”

It was Mingyu’s turn to scoff, clearly dissatisfied with the apology, and Jihoon narrowed his eyes at that. 

“What’s this about, are you jealous?”

“No, I’m just - confused.”

It was a sincere answer, his hyung could see it in the way Mingyu frowned a little to himself, pausing in his tidying, his shoulders squared stiffly. 

“I told you I was sleeping with other people, Mingyu, that’s the very first thing I told you.”

Jihoon reiterated, his tone irritated. This was seriously the last thing he needed right now, he thought as he pinched at the bridge of his nose. Any tension he had blown off with Vernon was back already, and he was beginning to regret even leaving the studio. 

Mingyu sighed, shaking his head. 

“That’s not what this is about. Well, actually, it  _ is _ .” 

The younger finally turned on his roommate, tone more frustrated than angry.

You never tell me anything!” 

Jihoon planted his hands on his hips, expression unimpressed although he had been surprised by the outburst. 

“What, am I supposed to get a permission slip from you every time I fuck someone?” 

Mingyu deflated, shaking his head. 

“It’s not like that, hyung, I just mean… I don’t know…”

He crossed over to his bed and sank down on it to face his hyung, eyebrows pulled together in confusion and eyes shining with a sincerity that made Jihoon sit down on his bed too, across from the man. He waited patiently for Mingyu to speak, who seemed to spend a long time trying to pinpoint what exactly was bothering him. 

“...You were calling him ‘baby’. What’s up with that? Does he get to kiss you, too? Am I your least favorite fuck or something?” 

Everything was feeling all mixed up in his head. It wasn’t like he was jealous, he understood the arrangement they had, but seeing Jihoon with Vernon stirred up feelings in him that had been bothering him for a while now. 

He knew a lot more now than he did at first, but it only made things more complicated. The first time he hooked up with Jihoon, he hadn’t known that his hyung had previously been hooking up with Seungcheol. So what did that make him? A means to an end? A second-rate fuck? He hadn’t gone into this thinking Jihoon was in love with him and he was fine with the arrangement they had. He didn’t need to be loved but he wanted to be  _ desired _ . 

It was so damn hard to understand what Jihoon was thinking, and how he felt. Seungkwan made it sound like he had it all figured out, but Mingyu didn’t feel capable of picking up the signals, if they were really there. 

“It’s always so many damn questions with you!  _ Fine, _ you want to know it all?”

Jihoon huffed, frustrated as he shot a look across at his roommate, then started counting on his fingers. 

“I call him baby cause he likes that, and I’d be happy to call you baby too, especially since you’re being one. And no we don’t kiss, I told you I don’t do that. I told you you were my favorite fuck, too, but clearly you don’t listen.”

He dropped his hands into his lap again and shook his head, acting exasperated although really his stomach was in knots. He was feeling pretty cornered, and he hated it. 

He wanted to believe that all his moping and emotional turmoil over the past week hadn’t been affecting anyone, but clearly that was untrue, and the idea that the hurt expression on his dongsaeng’s face had been put there by him just made it all worse. 

He acted like he had a handle on everything, but really, he’d been spiraling for weeks. If Seungcheol was here, Jihoon knew he’d be laughing at him, because he always could read him like a book. But Seungcheol wasn’t here, now. 

“Look…”

Jihoon rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes, working to sort out his messy thoughts enough to try and explain himself to his roommate, 

“We’re still just adjusting, right? We can’t expect to have each other all figured out right away. I mean, I must be kind of different from some of your other hookups.”

He dropped his hands into his lap again with a sigh, leaving off the unspoken assertion at the end that,  _ I’m probably the biggest hot mess you’ve ever slept with _ .

Mingyu cocked his head to the side questioningly at that. 

“Hyung, I’m not hooking up with anyone else.”

Jihoon blinked back at him.

“What do you mean?”

Mingyu pulled his eyebrows together in confusion. 

“I mean I’m not hooking up with anyone else, just you, hyung.”

“But- but-”

Jihoon was completely stunned. 

“That can’t be true- what about- Seungkwan-?”

Mingyu shook his head as Jihoon sputtered, offering his hyung a shy smile. 

“We only make out sometimes. I’ve never hooked up with the other members…”

“Um. Okay wow.”

Jihoon was completely floored. He’d been so caught up in his own bullshit he didn’t even realize how deep in the shit he’d gotten.

“I’m sorry, I-”

He clamped his mouth shut, not sure what he could possibly say, before scrambling to his feet and out the door without another word, not stopping even when he heard his dongsaeng call after him in surprise. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maybe he could just stay up here forever, Jihoon thought even as he shivered, perching against the cement wall and hugging his arms around himself in a feeble attempt to huddle against the cool, night breeze. He was freezing, but he kind of relished in the feeling of being as physically tortured as he was emotionally at this point. 

God, he really was in it now. He was sounding like some kind of melodramatic, depressed teenager and there weren't even any instruments around that he could take it out on. What a waste. 

He didn’t even know where to start with the self flagellation. He was 1) an idiot for thinking he could move on so easily, 2) a liar for pretending that he had, 3) selfish for dragging Mingyu into the middle of all of this, 4) crazy for trying to have the relationships he did with the other members, just fucking crazy, just really fucked up and stupid and crazy… At this point he couldn’t even keep his thoughts straight anymore, all he knew was that he was the worst person ever and would have to live on the roof of the dorm, now. 

Suddenly the rusty door to his right creaked open and out stepped Mingyu, who peered around momentarily before spotting his hyung and walking over. Jihoon tensed and shoved his hands deep in his pockets, frowning down at his feet. He didn’t want to talk - at all - but he had to ask. 

“How did you find me?”   
  


He didn’t look up, but he could tell Mingyu was smiling. 

“I know you better than you think.”

The taller man leaned against the wall next to him, and the pair stood in silence for a long time. Jihoon actually started to count the seconds passing between them, because it seemed like a new record for Mingyu staying quiet. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I guess I owe you an apology, Mingyu.”

The younger man looked over at him, and out of the corner of Jihoon’s eye his expression seemed somewhat surprised, but it didn’t stop the older from continuing, 

“I’m sorry I dragged you into the middle of all this bullshit. And probably traumatized you, I don’t even know…”

He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes, feeling exhausted. 

“I can’t believe I just - and you aren’t even - you’re not like, a virgin, are you?”

He dropped his hands to frown over at his dongsaeng, who decided not to be offended by the question because his hyung was just looking so utterly tortured, like if the answer was yes he might combust on the spot. Instead Mingyu huffed out a laugh that sounded just slightly bitter. 

“No, I’m not.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Hyung, I wish you’d quit underestimating me. That’s all I’ve been trying to say, you know. I’m not a baby, or tortured, or angry, I don’t need an apology from you or anything like that. You just keep jumping to your own conclusions instead of actually talking to me.”

He sighed and shook his head, but when Jihoon peeked over at him, he was smiling again.

“I _ like _ our relationship, hyung. And, I’m capable of handling it. So I wish you’d stop being such an ass and pushing me away because you think you’re going to scare me off! I’m well aware that you’re crazy, hyung. And kind of a hot mess. And I’m sorry I called you an ass, but you’re being one.”

Jihoon frowned over at his dongsaeng, who’s lips twitched slightly like he was trying not to smile while having a serious moment. 

“I’m sorry for picking a fight with you, too. I’m not mad about Vernon or anything like that. I just really want you to talk to me, and I’m starting to bug out because I can’t tell if the funk you’re in right now is my fault or something.  _ I’m _ worried I’m gonna scare  _ you _ away.”

Jihoon dropped his gaze to smile sadly down at his feet, shaking his head. 

“No, it has nothing to do with you.”

He was feeling very humbled, but it was a good feeling among all the other garbage. Listening to Mingyu communicate his feelings so clearly just reiterated for Jihoon how difficult he found it to try and do the same. As it turned out, this dongsaeng he had been underestimating was way more emotionally intelligent than he was himself. 

Jihoon had been hurting him after all, but he never would have been able to figure out how or why if Mingyu hadn’t spelled it out for him. He thought he’d been doing him a favor by not clueing him in on what an emotional trainwreck he was, but Mingyu had figured that out anyways. 

“Then what is it, hyung?”

Mingyu implored, practically begged, and when Jihoon peeked up at him, his big brown eyes were screaming  _ please talk to me _ . The older frowned at his dongsaeng, considering the question, and whether he should try to share what had been bubbling up in his chest for weeks now, slowly boiling him alive. Was it okay? Could he speak it? Could Mingyu hear it? 

Jihoon shivered as another gust of wind went by, and Mingyu frowned. 

“You’re cold?”

It was obvious as soon as he said it, noting the older’s bare arms and thin t-shirt compared to his own hoodie, and he shook his head, scolding, 

“Hyung, you should know better than to go out in just a t-shirt. Come here.”

Somehow he knew Jihoon wasn’t ready to go back inside yet, so instead he pulled his hyung close, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his warm hand up and down the older man’s bare arm. Jihoon leaned into his side, and Mingyu smiled fondly to himself at the way he rested his head gently against his chest, bringing an icy hand up to tuck in his dongsaeng’s hoodie pocket. 

Jihoon took a moment to let the heat sink in a little before finally taking a deep breath. 

“You probably know this, but before I was hooking up with you, I was hooking up with Seungcheol-hyung. For like, a really long time.”

Mingyu pressed his lips into a line, willing himself not to speak or move a muscle so as not to interrupt his hyung who was finally opening up. 

“We finally stopped because - don’t spread this around, obviously, don’t fucking tell Wonwoo - he and Jeonghan-hyung got together, like exclusively. At first I didn’t mind, because I’m happy for them. But if I’m being honest with myself, I really miss what I had with Seungcheol.”

Mingyu nodded slowly, and Jihoon sighed. 

“But there’s more to it than that. Stuff I try not to think about a lot. It’s kind of why I’ve been wigging out lately.”

It felt weird to be saying it, after working so hard for so long to keep from admitting it even to himself, Jihoon thought. Yet somehow, saying it out loud made it so much clearer than how it sounded in his jumbled up head. 

“I guess I… really hate change. I can’t  _ stand _ it - especially when it comes to our group. I…”

He huffed, feeling embarrassed. 

“I just want everything to stay as it is now. I know it’s not really possible, but I wish we all could stay together forever. I just really love you guys, and what we have.”

He frowned. 

“This might sound - ugh it’s totally crazy…”

He shook his head, but Mingyu rubbed his arm again, encouraging, 

“Go on…”

Jihoon turned his head more and more into Mingyu’s chest as he choked it out, practically mumbling against the fabric of his hoodie, feeling mortified to be actually admitting this out loud. 

“I guess… the best way I can put how I feel is… I sort of… Consider you all… Kind of like… Mine. Like…  _ with  _ me.”

Like boyfriends. Twelve fucking boyfriends. Like he would marry the dozen of them if he could. Holy. Shit. 

Mingyu squeezed his lips together tight to keep from laughing, swearing to himself that he owed Boo Seungkwan an americano but also that he could  _ never  _ tell his best friend that he had been so utterly, utterly right or the man might explode from the sheer power of it. 

“I’m - okay I’m sorry I knew it was fucking crazy-”

Jihoon literally hid his face against Mingyu now, practically melting from the embarrassment as his dongsaeng said nothing, and the younger man jumped before laughing, pulling him into a bear hug. 

“No, no, I’m sorry hyung, you’re not crazy! I think that’s so beautiful, honestly!!!”

He laughed again, literally overjoyed not just by the admission but by the fact that he knew he was the first person Jihoon ever had straight up told it to, he wasn’t just the last one clued in like usual. 

Jihoon huffed and shrugged at his dongsaeng’s arms a bit, his tight squeeze and swaying as he laughed making the shorter man a little unstable on his feet, and he settled back against his side again before continuing, 

_ “Anyways _ , all I was trying to say is that, I guess I sort of feel like I didn’t just lose Coups-hyung, but Jeonghan-hyung, too. To me, them going exclusive… it’s a big change. They’re-” 

The crack in his voice escaped before he even felt it coming, and he swallowed thickly around the tightness in his throat. 

“They’re moving on.”

Mingyu frowned, his stomach leaping at the sound of his hyung’s voice, the sadness in it. He understood completely, even though the older was experiencing a crazy heightened version of it: it was hard sometimes to accept that your loved ones were moving on, even if it was a good thing. Just like how he’d been afraid of Jihoon chewing him up and spitting him out - of moving on without him - it seemed that that was his hyung’s greatest fear. 

“Hyung…”

He pulled the man a little closer, but Jihoon just huffed, trying again to move quickly on from the statement that had laid his heart bare. 

“And it wasn’t just them - it was us, too. You, I mean. It’s different now. It’s a change for the better, I think, but still a big change. I’ve been all worried about… fucking it up. I guess.”

_ And you leaving me behind, too.  _

Mingyu tried to get a glimpse of his hyung’s face, but when he peeked down all he caught was the red tips of his ears. His chest swelled, but he felt bad, too. 

He had no idea his hyung cared this much about their relationship, and even worried about him leaving him. Here he had been suspecting he didn’t matter to the man at all: just a means to an end, a second-rate fuck. He had been worried that he wasn’t  _ desired _ \- but as it turned out, he was  _ loved _ . 

“So… Anyways, that’s what’s been bothering me. As you can see, it doesn’t really have anything to do with you, you didn’t do anything wrong… I’m just… crazy, I guess…”

Jihoon finally trailed off lamely and sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned on Mingyu’s chest, feeling completely exhausted. Hooking up was way too much work, was the conclusion he wished he’d come to a long time ago. 

“Hyung.”

Mingyu hugged his arms around the older man again, smiling softly even if he couldn’t see it. 

“Thank you so much for sharing all this with me. I don’t think you’re crazy at all. I think you have the most beautiful heart. You have so much love for us.”

Mingyu hadn’t known the extent of his hyung’s love before they’d started getting closer, but now he knew there  _ was _ no extent - it was never ending, a well without a bottom. 

“And I understand that change is scary. We all feel that too: it’s scary to think about the future and how it might change us, and how we might have to go our own ways someday."

He rested his chin above Jihoon's head as he hugged him close, blinking out at the darkness of the night as he spoke.

"It’s not wrong of you to feel sad about Scoups-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung. And it's not wrong to worry about the relationship you and I are developing, either. I worry about it too, that's why I ask so many questions! Obviously it's not like you're ever going to just talk to me unless I ask!"

Jihoon huffed out a laugh against the soft fabric of his dongsaeng's hoodie, and Mingyu pulled out of the hug enough to lean down and offer his hyung a loving smile.

"But you don't have to endure all that alone, you know. If you talk to us, we can share that burden so it doesn't weigh you down so much. We love you too, hyung, so please let us help."

Mingyu felt like he had a new found confidence, suddenly. He was able to speak with a certainty he didn't usually have, the intimidation of Woozi the Vocal Boss having melted away long ago. It was just like the time he finally broke the ice with his roommate, shoving him down on the bed and asserting that he could help and seeing the glint in his hyung's eye that that was what he wanted from him. He didn't need a pep talk from Seungcheol this time: he knew his place, now.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I need to 'communicate' better, or whatever…"

Jihoon sighed, stepping out of the embrace to shove his hands in his pockets, pursing his lips down at his feet almost like a pout, though Mingyu could already see that a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He seemed lighter on his feet, now.

"I… do feel better."

He finally admitted, tugging shyly on his earlobe and as he peeked up at Mingyu, who absolutely swooned at the look. It was going to be harder than ever not to kiss his hyung, he thought to himself. Instead he flashed a smile.

"Good!" 

It was far from over. Even better than that: it was just the beginning. Mingyu could tell. 

"You know hyung, not all change has to be bad. Look at us, right?" 

Jihoon glanced away, staring into the night sky rather than meet that 100 watt grin his dongsaeng was beaming at him. 

"Uh-huh. Dork…"

He nudged the taller man, who lost his footing more than he should have and stumbled, which cracked them both up. Then Jihoon huffed, pulling his hands out of his pockets to rub together.

"Okay I can't even feel my fingers anymore. Let's get out of here."

He turned and headed for the door off the roof and Mingyu obediently followed behind his hyung, grinning to himself. Hooking up with Woozi-hyung was way more work than he had ever expected but the rewards were out of this world - and well worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay there you have it, Jihoonie finally opens up ever so slightly lol sorry to be honest I wasn't totally sure how I felt about this climax, like maybe it's too mild, or overly wordy, which is why it took so long to publish, but anyways, it's past us now!!
> 
> next chap will be most likely be the last one unless it runs long; I want some closure with jihoon and his hyungs, plus lots and lots of treats for mingyu for being a good good dongsaeng (mostly sexytimes)
> 
> that probably was the extent of vernon's appearance so I hope you liked it ;) I know its brief. perhaps I'll remove his tag? the tags are deff still a WIP. anyways let me know what you thought of the story so far!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up mega long but i decided to keep it all together so happy weekend everyone 
> 
> the research i did for this chapter consisted of watching every vid of woozi crying that exists and then googling the word for a photography kink and btw there were no results so idk lmk if you know it so i can tag ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jihoon sighed as he entered the dorm and carefully clicked the door closed behind him, relieved to be home after a long session in the studio. He slid on his slippers and shuffled in, but paused before heading down the hall when he noticed a light still on in the common area. 

“Hey, you’re back late!”

Seungcheol called from the couch, Jihoon shuffling over to join him in the living room. 

“You’re still up?”

He responded, though it wasn’t really a question, nor was the answer a surprise. Seungcheol just shrugged. 

“Yeah. I napped earlier though.”

Jihoon nodded, not about to try and argue about poor sleep schedules since his own was just as bad. Seungcheol broke into a grin as he peered up at the somewhat haggard man. 

“Want to have noodles?”

Jihoon didn’t need to think long about it, letting his bag slump to the floor by the couch. 

“Sure.”

A short while later they were slurping in comfortable silence, Jihoon already working on his second cup, legs tucked under them as they sat on the couch together and ate, which was a big no-no in the dorm but they secretly always did when the kids weren’t around. 

Seungcheol had been watching tv but turned it off when Jihoon came in, and now that the quiet was stretching on between them the younger was starting to wonder if he was supposed to be talking. It didn’t help that he had a little nagging Mingyu in his head now, urging him to do so. 

His roommate had been gently prompting him in the days since their little heart-to-heart on the roof to have a talk with Seungcheol about what he was feeling, but he’d been shrugging his dongsaeng off by saying he was waiting for the right time. There was no denying the fact that this was one, though. 

“So, how are you and Jeonghan?”

He finally choked out, instantly regretting how awkward he sounded and pounding his noodles to try and recover. He  _ hated _ starting conversations: it always sounded awkward coming out of his mouth, it seemed. 

Unsurprisingly, Seungcheol laughed, nudging his friend. 

“Hey, just because we’re together now, you don’t have to ask about him every time you know…”

“I know…”

Jihoon pouted, hiding his face in his ramen cup with embarrassment. Actually, he didn’t know. Jihoon had never spent time with couples before. Weren’t they always thinking about each other? He wasn’t so sure.

“Okay okay, well, since you asked…”

Seungcheol nudged his friend again, this time to let him know he’ll stop teasing him, then took on a more pensive look as he ate his noodles.

“Actually, he’s been driving me crazy, lately.”

“Moreso than usual?”

Jihoon lifted a brow. If he had a dollar for every time Seungcheol told him Jeonghan was driving him crazy, he’d be a lot richer. 

The older man nodded gravely. 

“Yeah, for sure. You’d think that since we’re exclusive now, he’d be more affectionate. But the more I try to get close with him, he just pushes me away.”

He sighed, looking dramatically forlorn, but Jihoon just chuckled. 

“Yeah, that sounds like Jeonghan. Are you really surprised?”

“But I’m his boyfriend now…”

Seungcheol whined, Jihoon outright laughing at the response. He finished the last of his noodles and set the cup aside, then peered back at his friend. 

“You gotta let him lead. It sounds like you’re trying to do things your way but that’s never going to work with Jeonghan, it’s like trying to herd a cat.”

The older man frowned at that. 

“What are you saying, that I should just do whatever he wants?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

Jihoon nodded. He lived by that rule himself and it had never steered him wrong. 

“But I want  _ more _ …”

Seungcheol pouted again, and Jihoon chuckled at the cute expression. He wondered if anyone else got to see this guy as a lovesick puppy or if it was just a privilege of being his best friend. 

“If you want more attention but he’s just pushing you away when you try to get it, then you need to do the opposite. Play hard to get and I guarantee you’ll catch his eye more.”

Jihoon crossed his arms with a nod. 

“Let me guess, you’ve been sending him ‘good morning’ texts and asking to have all your meals together and always try to sit next to him when we’re at work so you can mess with his hair and shit? Yeah, don’t do any of that and see what happens.”

Seungcheol clutched his chest as if physically pained. 

_ “Ugh, _ but I always  _ hated _ when you’d do that to me! How can I turn around and do that to my boyfriend??”

Jihoon shrugged. 

“Worked on you, didn’t it? Worked on, like, everyone…”

He trailed off at that, tapping his chin as he tallied up just about how many people he’d bagged with his little trick. Seungcheol cracked up, kicking at his friend and giving him an incredulous look. 

“Hey, you’re seriously evil, you know??  _ God,  _ Jihoonie!”

Seungcheol shook his head as they laughed together, then finally sighed. 

“I guess maybe I’ll give it a shot. Man, I got a lot to learn…”

Jihoon nodded, narrowing his eyes at the man to give him a sly smile. 

“Yeah, you do. I know you probably thought you could read me like a book, but with Jeonghan, there’s no book to read. He’s a whole other level of unpredictable.”

Actually, Jihoon always had admired his hyung for that. If Jihoon was unreadable, Jeonghan was ten times that. If Jihoon was evil, Jeonghan was an evil mastermind. 

The leader laughed again at his best friend’s words but his eyes shone, and Jihoon saw the love in them. Seungcheol absolutely adored his completely inscrutable boyfriend: if there was no book on Jeonghan, he’d learn the language and write it himself. Jihoon glanced away from the expression but smiled to himself, touched to have seen the sight. 

Really to him, Seungcheol was like his older brother. In reality Jihoon was an only child, though maybe what he was experiencing now was something that every sibling felt at some point in their life, if they were lucky. 

He’d watched Seungcheol go on ahead first with many things in life - mostly mundane, like getting his wisdom teeth out or turning old enough to drink. But now he was forging forward to learn how to love another person completely. Like everything else in life Jihoon knew Seungcheol will do it diligently, so he can turn around at the end and offer his little brother his hand to guide him forward, when he’s ready. 

That future, that path was something that scared Jihoon. But he could trust Seungcheol to go ahead first. 

“Hey, since when are you the Jeonghan-whisperer, anyways?”

Seungcheol giggled, nudging his friend, and Jihoon grinned. 

“Vocal team privilege.”

Seungcheol groaned at that then laughed, kicking Jihoon hard in retaliation, which made the younger laugh too. 

When they recovered from their laughing fit Seungcheol sighed contentedly, shifting over to lean his head on his friend’s shoulder, though Jihoon shrugged it off immediately. 

“Actually Jihoonie, we’re talking all about me and Jeonghan, but it reminds me of something I’ve been wanting to say to you for a while now: Thanks so much for handling this all so well. I know it’s been a big change.”

Jihoon stiffened a little and Seungcheol sat up to peer at him, pursing his lips. The younger looked pointedly away, but the leader didn’t miss the frown on his features. 

“What is it?”

Jihoon felt his heart pounding in his chest. Why was this so hard? It felt a million times worse that his hyung had just thanked him for being such a good sport when no, actually, he’d been an absolute trainwreck. Still though, there was no getting out of this now. 

“Well, it’s just… I guess you reminded me of something I’ve been needing to say, too.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to steel himself for the conversation. 

_ So that worry is what’s holding you back from talking to him? _

He had talked about it a bit with Mingyu, laying around in the dark of their room together one night. 

_ Yeah, basically. I mean, I’d never forgive myself if… _

He couldn’t finish the sentence, but his roommate had gotten pretty good at interpreting what he was saying, now. 

_ Well if you feel so strongly about it, why not just tell him that? _

Mingyu said it like it was so simple. 

_ Huh? _

_ Just say it outright at the beginning; then you’ll be able to have the rest of the conversation without worrying about it.  _

Jihoon blinked his eyes open again to turn directly to Seungcheol. 

“But I don’t want it to lead to you changing anything between you and Jeonghan. I don’t have any expectations or regrets, I just… need to get this off my chest.”

To Jihoon’s surprise, his hyung nodded easily, brown eyes wide as he waited patiently to hear from his best friend. 

Was it really as simple as that? Jihoon had  _ agonized _ over sharing his feelings with his hyungs, for fear that they would feel guilty or think that they needed to change something in order to make him feel better. It’s not like he wanted them to break up so he could have Seungcheol back as his fuck buddy - things could never go back to the way they had been before because all three of them had changed, including Jihoon himself.  _ That  _ was the terrifying realization that had been haunting him for weeks on end. 

“Well… You say it was a big change and… yeah, it really was.”

He frowned to himself, gripping his hands on his knees, trying to organize his thoughts. 

“You say I handled it well, but actually…”

He stared down at his white knuckles, thinking over the past few weeks of tossing and turning, locking himself in the studio, pouring his aching soul into his songs, shivering on the rooftop with Mingyu… 

“Actually I didn’t handle it well at all. It… It was really hard for me.”

A droplet suddenly appeared on one of his knuckles, and Jihoon was mortified when he realized it had come from his eyes. 

“Jihoon…”

Seungcheol breathed, and from his tone Jihoon could tell he was frowning. He moved to hug his dongsaeng but the younger man shrugged him off and glanced away. He reached up to quickly swipe at his eyes, pressing his lips tight together, then finally leaned forward to rest his forehead against his hyung’s chest, sniffling as he blinked through watery eyes down at the couch. Seungcheol tentatively brought his arms up again, and this time Jihoon let him, the older man squeezing tight as he held him close. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Seungcheol implored, his voice rumbling in his chest where Jihoon was hiding his teary face. 

“I didn’t want to upset you… I was confused about my feelings, I didn’t want you guys to think that I was jealous or angry or something…”

He sighed, and it made Seungcheol’s heart ache. 

“Of course I wouldn’t have been upset. I’m only upset now to know that you were suffering alone all this time! I could tell you were sensitive lately but I didn’t know it was about this. I should have known...”

He leaned down to try and catch his friend’s eye, but Jihoon turned his face away, hiding against his chest. 

“What part of it was difficult, did Jeonghan and I change towards you?”

Jihoon shook his head. 

“No, it’s not that, you two are fine, it’s just… change in general, I guess.”

Seungcheol gave up on trying to meet his friend’s eye, instead pulling him back into his arms. 

“Yeah, I get that. It was hard for me, too.”

To him, Jihoon was like a little brother. It would be so easy to hold him close like this forever, but he knew he wasn’t a little kid anymore. If they didn’t move forward eventually, they would just be holding each other back. 

“But I’m okay now.”

Jihoon took a deep breath suddenly, separating himself from Seungcheol to rub at his eyes.

“Sorry I cried, but really, I’m okay. I mean… I’m getting there.”

He dropped his hands into his lap and nodded once, not like he was trying to convince himself but rather that he was reassuring himself it was the truth. He blinked down at his thumbs twiddling together, eyes now dry. 

“It’s just that you were saying I handled it well so I… I wanted to tell the truth.”

_ And pretty much promised Mingyu that I would, _ he didn’t add. 

“Jihoonie, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad by saying that…”

Seungcheol shook his head. 

“Even after what you’ve shared, I still think it’s true: you  _ did _ handle this well, and I’m proud of you. You probably think you’re such a hot mess but what I’m seeing is you communicating and opening up your heart like never before.”

Jihoon laughed shyly at that, but he couldn’t deny it. Way back when he’d first approached Seongcheol and Jeonghan about how he missed them, the latter had said this was going to be an opportunity for him to learn communication. Maybe if he had actually listened to his hyung he could have avoided all this emotional constipation. 

“Sorry it’s been so rough. Looking back, I think there’s things I could have done differently to help, and I’m sorry for that.”

Seungcheol rubbed the back of his neck, offering a sheepish smile. 

“I promise I’ll never break up with you again?”

Jihoon laughed at that, shoving his friend. 

“No promises here, I think I’ve earned a nice big breakup with you, don’t you think? I’ll do it in front of the kids, that would be hilarious.”

Seungcheol was caught between groaning and laughing at the idea, picturing the kids’ eyes wide as saucers as Woozi blows up in front of them. 

“You’d have to really go all out and yell and throw things and stuff.”

He added with a grin, just imagining what a sight it would be. He watched the younger man crack up, relieved to see happiness on his face again. He never could have imagined what it would be like to break up with his best friend who he wasn’t even dating, but it seemed like they both somehow had survived the experience. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Mingyu looked up from scrolling on his phone when he heard the bedroom door open, instantly beaming at the sight of his roommate as he entered. 

“Oh, you’re back earl- oof!”

Jihoon beelined his way across the room, abandoning his slides and jacket along the way before flopping down on top of his roommate. Mingyu caught his breath back from having the wind knocked out of him - he really would tell anyone that would listen that his hyung was  _ not _ as light as he may look - and shifted slightly to find a more comfortable position. 

They laid like that a while, Mingyu returning to scrolling on his phone and just letting his weirdo hyung relax on him if that was really what he wanted to be doing. Eventually though he realized the man was laying face down against his chest, and craned his neck to try and peer down at him. 

“Hyung, are you breathing?”

Jihoon turned his head to smush his cheek against Mingyu’s chest instead as he spoke, and from the way he gave a yawn his dongsaeng could tell he had been close to falling asleep. 

“Yeah. Are you busy?”

Mingyu laughed. 

“Do I look busy?”

“Don’t answer me with a question, you sound like Seungkwan.”

Jihoon scolded as he sat up, lazily crawling up to straddle the younger man and smirking at the tentative expression he received. Mingyu was so easy to throw off balance, he was starting to love doing it. 

“I had an idea. I think you should tell me what you like - like sexually. Like kinks.”

The tentative expression became bewildered, but it didn’t stop Jihoon from adding, 

“And you should tell the truth, because whatever you say, I’ll do it.”

Jihoon had been thinking for a while now that he owed Mingyu - something. He was too stubborn to say thank you, but he wasn’t a complete ass and could recognize that Mingyu really had been there for him lately. And helped him communicate or whatever. So yes, there were things he could do for his dongsaeng to pay him back. 

Jihoon received a lot of praise for his talents but one thing he felt never got enough recognition was his ability to be a good sport. The members knew him as grumpy and sensitive and somewhat no-nonsense, but in his opinion, he went along with a lot more of their nonsense than he got credit for. 

Carats certainly seemed to get it because the videos of the stupid shit he did always spread like wildfire online. Jeonghan seemed to have figured it out and was merciless in executing it against him, which led to many of those videos in the first place. So perhaps it was for the best that the other members keep thinking he was a stubborn grump. 

But now it was time to flex this special skill for his dongsaeng - and just really hope he wasn’t into anything too fucking stupid. 

“S-seriously…?”

Mingyu was blinking up at him with wide eyes that did have a twinge of fear in them, like this was some kind of trap, and the corner of Jihoon’s lips twitched before he sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, I know it’s pretty unsexy to ask but I’d just rather get it right. I don’t know  _ how _ you figured me out so fast…”

The younger man looked sheepish, shifting slightly though his hyung’s gaze was inescapable. 

‘Well… I had some help. Coups-hyung told me.”

Jihoon looked surprised or possibly offended for a moment before cracking up, clapping hands together. 

‘What the hell?? That’s cheating!”

He definitely would be kicking the shit out of Seungcheol later, but he did feel a little better that he wasn’t walking around with ‘manhandling kink’ written all over his face like he had been lowkey worried about the past few weeks, ever since Mingyu had figured out how to push his buttons. 

“Okay well now you have to tell me, to make it even.”

He asserted, outstretching his hands to intertwine with Mingyu’s own and leaning forward on them, always enjoying when he got to tower over the man. 

Mingyu seemed to be rapidly switching between beaming and giggling from all the attention and turning various shades of red from embarrassment, and Jihoon patiently watched the show, swinging their hands absently. Finally the younger man took a deep breath. 

“Um, well…”

He wiggled slightly underneath his hyung, casting his eyes anywhere but up at the man. 

“Can I… Um… take your picture?”

It would have been entirely inappropriate to do so but Jihoon wished he could have bet money on what Mingyu’s answer would be, because this would definitely have been his guess. He worked hard to keep any kind of reaction out of his face, trying to keep it casual as he shrugged and climbed out of the man’s lap to let him up. 

“Whatever you want, baby.”

Mingyu practically floated to his feet, hastily crossing the room to rummage through his things looking for his camera. It didn’t surprise Jihoon, but he wanted to roll his eyes at his dongsaeng refusing to just take nudes on his phone like a normal person. Instead he busied himself turning on some background music and stripping down, padding over when Mingyu finally pulled out the fancy camera he was looking for and started fiddling with the lens. 

“You’ll have to be really careful with these, Mingyu.”

He warned seriously, and the younger man nodded as his hyung came up beside him, holding up the memory card he was working to install in the camera. 

“I’m going to use a separate SD card and keep it in a safe place.” 

He turned to Jihoon, then did a double take, surprised to find him already in his underwear. The older man glanced away from the way he was looking at him, ears burning red as he mumbled, 

“You should strip too…”

Mingyu laughed and Jihoon twitched like he was going to kick him, but ultimately resisted. Right, he was going to be good tonight. 

The older man crossed over to sit on the bed, shifting a few different times as he watched Mingyu strip down, trying to find a position that didn’t feel so exposed, as if that was possible when he was naked and also literally supposed to be on display. He ultimately settled on sitting cross-legged, grabbing one of the big, overstuffed pillows that sort of resembled a puppy from the end of Mingyu’s bed to hold in his lap just to have something to do with his hands and provide him an ounce of decency. 

When the younger man turned his attention back to the bed, now in his boxers, he literally gasped, and Jihoon blinked up at him questioningly. 

“You’re cute…”

He breathed, bringing the camera up to his face to peer at his hyung through the lens, then sinking onto a knee for a better angle as he adjusted the focus. Jihoon peeked at the camera, then away, then into the lens again. 

“Should I look at you, or…”

He could hear the camera clicking, so whatever he was doing seemed to be right, though Mingyu didn’t answer - apparently too focused. Jihoon eyed the man as he leaned around, seeking different angles, eye glued to the viewfinder. So this was producer Mingyu. 

“Try sitting on your knees.”

He breathed from behind the camera and Jihoon obeyed, setting the pillow aside again and tucking his legs under himself, sitting back on his heels and resting his hands on the fronts of his thighs, still not really sure what to do with them. 

“More relaxed, like this…”

Mingyu instructed, coming forward to bring his hands to his hyung’s hips, guiding him off of his heels so he sat a little lower, thighs spread slightly more with his feet tucked to either side of him. It  _ was _ less stiff and Jihoon relaxed into the pose, resting a hand on the mattress between his thighs, noting that Mingyu’s knee was there too as he leaned back and clicked away with his camera again. 

Suddenly, a hand came down on Jihoon’s shoulder, and he nearly jumped. 

“Lay back, hyung…”

Mingyu guided him back against the pillows with a firm hand and crawled on top of the smaller man at the same time, camera still clutched in his now slightly sweaty palm. He brought the viewfinder to his eye again and dragged it over his hyung on display beneath him, chewing on his bottom lip at the sight. 

“Heh, you’re so focused…”

Jihoon laughed nervously, glancing away from the hungry gaze Mingyu was giving him from behind the camera. He was surprised at himself: this experience was throwing him off balance more than he had expected. He had his picture taken  _ constantly, _ he knew how to hold still and pose for a photographer, and he even had taken nudes before, but never like this. 

He’d never seen Mingyu so focused and quiet probably in his entire life, and the way there was this giant lens between them, hiding his face, it was so impersonal, but the way he was looking at him was so intimate… the younger man reached down with his free hand to grab him by the wrist, and Jihoon shivered at the touch, suddenly feeling sensitive. 

Mingyu guided his hyung’s arm up by the wrist to rest on the pillow above his head, palm up. 

“Bring your arm like this… There. Now look up in the distance…”

He hummed his approval when Jihoon tilted his head back against the pillow, looking up at the ceiling, then gently guided his gaze more to the right with a thumb to his chin. He leaned back and admired the pose through the viewfinder, adjusting the focus before snapping a few shots. Then Mingyu brought his free hand down to rest at Jihoon’s side, thumb absently brushing across the skin there. Jihoon swallowed thickly, wondering why he was holding his breath.

Suddenly Mingyu rocked his hips against Jihoon’s own, capturing the moment the older man gasped with parted lips at the friction with a click of his camera. 

He turned his gaze to blink up into the viewfinder at his dongsaeng, surprise still evident on his face, and Mingyu had to settle for a mental picture of the expression because he knew his hyung wouldn’t want this to be captured. It was maybe the first time Jihoon looked like he wasn’t sure what was going to happen next, and it felt like a major accomplishment for Mingyu, as his regular sexual partner. 

The younger man lowered his camera to grin down at his hyung. 

“You’re blushing.”

He was reveling in the pink tinge to Jihoon’s cheeks that were going to be in all his pictures. A rare sight, captured just for him. He set his camera aside and leaned down over the man, who glanced away, pouting slightly. 

“Yeah well,  _ you’re _ …”

He trailed off though, because he had no retort, and he lost his train of thought anyway as Mingyu began nibbling at his earlobe, and then his jaw. He sighed instead and shivered again, feeling sensitive to the physical attention after spending so long just being looked at, bringing a hand up to drag through Mingyu’s hair and feeling grateful to have something tangible to do with his hands again. 

The younger man sighed against his hyung’s skin, trailing kisses down his jaw, then grazing his teeth against his neck. He pulled him closer by the hips and they both could tell how hard the other was in his boxers, Jihoon hooking a thigh around to rock against the man above him and earning a groan. 

“You were so professional, baby, that was impressive…”

Jihoon breathed in Mingyu’s ear as he kissed and nibbled at his hyung’s neck. He didn’t need his dongsaeng to tell him to know he had a praise kink, and he smirked at the way the younger man ground his hips down against him in response. 

Jihoon drew back slightly to try and look the younger man in the eyes, smoothing his hair away from his face as he held it in his hands. 

“You  _ do _ want me to call you baby, right?”

Mingyu had such a visceral reaction every time he said it Jihoon almost couldn’t tell if it was a positive or negative response, and felt that he needed to check. But his dongsaeng nodded with slightly parted lips, gulping at how uncomfortably turned on he was at this point, with Jihoon staring at him like there was no one else on the entire planet and calling him baby. 

Jihoon smirked, satisfied with the confirmation, and released his dongsaeng’s face, bringing his wrists down to rest on the pillow above his head again as he blinked up at him. 

“Is there anything you want to call me?”

He actually was surprised he had gone this long without asking, because the dongsaengs always had the best (or most amusing) answers. 

Mingyu gulped as he blinked down at the man, finally responding, 

“Hyung is fine…”

Jihoon’s smirk only widened, throwing back his head to let out one ‘Ha!’. 

“Knew it, you have a hyung kink.” 

Mingyu’s ears instantly started burning, and he pouted down at the man. 

“No I don’t-”

“You mean you’re not going to be a good dongsaeng for me? And make hyung feel good?”

Jihoon curled his arms around the man to drag his hands up his back, clutching their bodies close together as he frowned innocently up at Mingyu, who squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head in defeat. 

“Hyung…”

He gulped.

“Actually…”

He opened his eyes again, eyeing the man beneath him, leaning down to press an absent kiss to his shoulder. 

“There’s something else I wanted to try.”

“Whatever you want, baby…”

Jihoon repeated, stroking the man’s hair. 

“Well I…”

Mingyu’s eyes were glittering with whatever grand idea he had in mind, first dragging over creamy skin before lifting to meet his hyung’s own. 

“I wish I could leave a mark on you…”

Jihoon frowned. 

“Sorry but that really is the one thing…”

They were idols: they had to be very careful not to leave any visible clues as to what they were up to behind closed doors. 

“I know.”

Mingyu nodded, his expression somewhat pensive. 

“But maybe there’s  _ somewhere _ …”

He sat back, eyes dragging over his hyung hungrily, imagining what it would be like to cover his pale skin with his mark - some definitive proof he had been there. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the man’s briefs and tugged them down, Jihoon hissing as his erection sprung free and propping himself up on his elbows to eye what his dongsaeng was up to down there. 

Mingyu leaned down between his hyung’s thighs, trailing kisses down the exposed skin, then licking his palm and pumping slowly at the man’s cock, knowing better than to ignore it, and earning a moan in response. 

“What about here…?”

He returned to kissing lightly at the soft skin of Jihoon’s upper thighs, so close to his erection that the older man couldn’t help but chew on his lip at the sight of it, blinking down at Mingyu between his legs. 

“I - guess it’s fine…”

He practically choked out, deciding there was no way the public would ever glimpse such a spot on him even in the shortest of shorts, before losing the train of thought entirely as he felt Mingyu sink his teeth into him. 

He groaned and sighed beneath his dongsaeng as he worked on him, alternating between nibbling and sucking the skin there, occasionally stroking his hyung’s cock when he whined for it. Mingyu blinked in amazement at the way Jihoon’s skin reacted to him, the way it turned red and then purple, marveling at the sight, that he had put it there, then wanting to do it again and again. He wasn’t satisfied until his hyung’s thighs were peppered with bruises and he was squirming below him, trying to buck his hips but being held down by Mingyu’s firm hand. 

“Amazing…”

He breathed as he leaned back and admired his work, his own erection twitching in his boxers as he thought about the fact that he maybe was the first person to ever give Lee Jihoon hickies. 

“Gyu, I want you.”

Jihoon huffed, too impatient to try and be sexy at this point. 

Mingyu laughed but leaned over to pull open his nightstand drawer, retrieving the lube he had purchased and had delivered to his home like a real professional fuck buddy. Jihoon was crawling into his lap before he was even done popping the cap, wrapping his arms around his dongsaeng’s neck and pouting at him until he felt a first finger enter him, then another. 

Mingyu made quick work of him because he was getting impatient too, and he could tell his hyung was egging him on with the praise he panted in his ear as he worked him open. 

“You’re so good at this baby, you’re the best dongsaeng, you always know how to take care of me…”

It was the final straw and Mingyu groaned, pulling his fingers out and bringing his hands to Jihoon’s hips instead, pushing him back onto the mattress and turning him over so he was on his hands and knees. 

The younger man shoved down his boxers and took his own aching cock in his hand, rock hard and leaking though it had received no attention up until now, and he groaned again as he squeezed lube over the length and pumped it. 

Jihoon was peeking back at him as he lined up their hips, then dropped his head between his shoulders when he felt him slowly enter him. It was tight - they almost hadn’t stretched enough in their rush - but Mingyu went slow, stopping to pull out and push in again whenever his hyung stiffened, keeping firm hands to his hips to steady them both. 

They fell into a rhythm, panting in time to it, Jihoon adjusting to the feeling until he was pushing back with each thrust to sink deeper on Mingyu’s length. He felt the man’s thighs against his own as he bottomed out and groaned, then gasped as he pulled back and thrust into him again, then again. Jihoon arched his back, trying to find that sweet spot, squeezing his eyes shut when he finally did. 

“Hah-  _ fuck _ -”

He wished he had something more intelligent to say but it was lost in the clapping sound of Mingyu thrusting into him over and over, occasionally reaching around to pump at his leaking cock as it bounced against his abdomen before returning his tight grip to his hyung’s hips. 

Mingyu tested his grip there before lifting Jihoon slightly so their hips were more aligned and his knees left the mattress, supported only by his dongsaeng’s strong hands and his elbows on the bed. 

“ _ Oh my _ -”

But Jihoon’s words were lost again as he pressed his face into the pillow and moaned, Mingyu picking up speed as he thrust into him. He had never experienced this angle and it was instantly driving him crazy, the way the younger man was bottoming out in him with every rough thrust, the way he was completely at his mercy, hovering over the mattress. 

“I’m  _ coming _ -”

The older man was able to choke out before he did, hips stuttering as his cock spilled out over his own stomach and thighs. 

As soon as he announced his arrival Mingyu lowered him onto the mattress and pulled out, leaving Jihoon alone to moan and grind his hips down into the sheets, face buried against the pillow. When he gained mobility of his limbs again Jihoon stretched a hand back, turning his face free to let out a confused whine, his eyes still shut in mid-orgasm though he was looking for Mingyu. 

His dongsaeng instantly came forward again to take the outstretched hand and squeeze it, then reaching past it to cup the half of Jihoon’s face that he could see. 

“Here, right here, sorry hyung, I was just…”

His eyes dragged over the man on the mattress, his ragged panting still rippling down his spine, back slick with sweat, legs trembling from his orgasm. 

“Watching…”

He gulped, dragging a thumb across his hyung’s cheek. 

“Can I take your picture again?”

Jihoon finally blinked his eyes open, still feeling dazed. 

“Sure…”

Mingyu’s hand disappeared from his face to reappear on his hip, gently guiding his hyung down onto his side into a more relaxed position, his knees drawn close to his chest and head flopped back against the pillow. Jihoon sighed, still coming down from his ecstacy, and he didn’t realize his eyes had slipped closed again until he heard a  _ click _ and blinked them open lazily to be met with the lens of a camera. 

He could see Mingyu eyeing his thighs and couldn’t imagine what they looked like at this point, bruised, trembling, and slick for the camera. He shivered and dragged his eyes over his dongsaeng himself, tan skin glistening with sweat, his own cock still rock hard and bouncing against his abdomen as he leaned over Jihoon to snap his picture. 

Mingyu drew closer, cupping Jihoon’s asscheek in his hand, eyeing the sight through his viewfinder until he noticed his own cock was in the frame too. As if mesmerized he came forward, lining up with the stretched hole and pushing in again, earning a whine but barely hearing it over the sound of his camera capturing the moment. 

His entire body heated up as he watched himself fuck his hyung through the camera view, his tight ass swallowing his cock as he slowly thrust into him, his abused thighs still visable in the frame. It was unbelievably hot, it was like porn but it was really happening, and as Jihoon groaned Mingyu switched to recording video, just for a few seconds, just to capture the auditory experience of their wet, building thrusts, the younger panting raggedly as the older gasped just off screen. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ baby - you’re so big, I -”

He gasped again suddenly and arched his back, eyes squeezing shut as Mingyu found that spot in him, still too sensitive from recently coming, the feeling that shot down his spine overwhelming him. The younger man shut off his camera and set it aside, giving his full attention to the task at hand, focusing on not overdoing it with his oversensitive hyung even as his own hips were stuttering in desperation. 

He lifted Jihoon’s thigh and brought it down on the other side of him so he was on his back now, sinking deeper into his spread legs, the older man draping his arms above his head and fisting at the sheets, trying to find a grip to steady himself. Mingyu pumped at his sensitive cock and Jihoon sucked in through his teeth, whimpering slightly at the overwhelming feeling. 

It was undoing his dongsaeng entirely, who leaned down over him to kiss at his collarbone, needing their bodies to be closer, slick and pressed together as he thrust into his hyung. 

“ _ Baby _ …  _ baby _ …”

Jihoon breathed it like a mantra, nails dragging up Mingyu’s shoulders then burying in his hair. He felt Mingyu’s hips stutter and knew he was close, now.

“Are you going to come in me, baby?” 

He had figured that kink out on his own, and it once again didn’t surprise him. Mingyu was pretty possessive, Jihoon had learned. He crossed his ankles behind his dongsaeng’s back. 

“You’ve been such a good dongsaeng, go ahead and fill me up -  _ hah! _ ”

Jihoon arched against him and gasped as Mingyu thrust deeply into him with a groan, the hands on his hips gripping tight. He was peaking and he took on a dizzying speed, egged on by Jihoon gasping and whimpering in his ear, face buried against the man’s neck as he thrust into him. 

“Hyung-”

Mingyu choked out but the rest was lost as he came, spilling deep in Jihoon as he arched and came again too, gasping at the few deep thrusts his dongsaeng took to empty himself completely in him. Jihoon’s heels in his back forced them close together as they orgasmed and Mingyu goaned low in his chest at the feeling, hips bucking once involuntarily, unable to stop coming at the thought of having claimed his hyung so completely, from film to hickies to his own seed buried deep in him. 

Finally though they broke from the ecstacy and collapsed together on the mattress, curled up in strange positions but too exhausted to care. Jihoon focused on the rhythmic breathing against his chest and the fingers dragging slowly through his hair to hold him down on earth, the thumping of his heart and buzzing in his ears threatening to suck him into a blackness that he knew he wouldn’t be able to return from for hours. 

He nudged a little closer against Mingyu’s side and whimpered at the pain between his legs, draping a gelatinous arm over his eyes as he felt a much larger one wrap around his shoulders and hold him close. He focused on the warmth of it, the familiarity, taking a few steadying breaths. 

Jihoon didn’t mind it every once in a while, but really, multiple orgasms in a session was just way too much for him. Besides the fact that he felt like he’d been torn in two, he also was still trembling on some next plane of exhaustion he’d never reached before, head spinning though he kept his eyes squeezed shut against the dizziness. 

“Hyung, thank you, that was amazing…”

Mingyu was gushing in his ear, pulling him close to pepper his jaw and shoulder with kisses. 

“Thank you for letting me do whatever I wanted…”

He was sounding bashful again and it made Jihoon crack a lazy smile, though he didn’t have any words yet. Mingyu stroked a thumb over the arm shielding his hyung’s eyes. 

“Are you okay? Was it good?”

“Yeah, it was good.”

Jihoon rasped and Mingyu began to stir, trying to sit up. 

“I’ll clean up-”

“No, stay.”

His hyung protested, dropping the arm from over his eyes to curl around his dongsaeng’s shoulders instead, lips pursed as he blinked up at him with a frown. 

“Just leave it for now, let’s just stay like this.”

Mingyu didn’t need to be told twice, curling back up with Jihoon, positively glowing from the rare ask to cuddle. He returned his arm around the man, trailing his fingers lazily through his hair, and Jihoon relaxed again, gingerly adjusting himself until he was comfortably resting against Mingyu’s chest. 

He could have gone to sleep just like that, but he resisted the temptation, wanting to beat his dongsaeng to breaking the silence. 

“You know, that was just part one.”

Mingyu lifted his head to crane his neck down at the man in surprise, blurting, 

“ _ Huh? _ ”

Jihoon chuckled at the response, lifting his chin to crack one eye open up at the man. 

“Since I’m being good, I thought part two could be finally answering as many questions as you want.”

Mingyu lit up like a Christmas tree, and Jihoon added for his own benefit as he let his eyes slip closed again, 

“At least until I get too sick of it…”

Mingyu was literally giggling in glee though, not at all deterred by the assertion, wiggling with delight and making Jihoon wince. He had not expected to be  _ this _ exhausted for their round of twenty questions but maybe it was for the best, he’d be too tired to bother lying. 

“I’ll start right away then. Do you really write all your songs for us?”

Of course he wrote all of Seventeen’s songs, but Jihoon knew what he was asking, and he nodded, shifting slightly again to try and find a more comfortable position with a wince. 

“Mhm, you and carats.”

That was an easy one, but he knew his dongsaeng was just testing the waters. 

“How long were you and S.coups together?”

The question was a matter of reconnaissance, the answer being the last bit of info Mingyu was missing to really understand what he had somehow ended up in the middle of, and also apparently something that pretty much everyone else knew, but when Jihoon remained silent, he instantly regretted bringing it up. 

“I’m sorry, I-”

“I’m just doing the math.”

Jihoon interrupted before Mingyu could start backtracking, rubbing the heel of his hand into his eye as he thought it over. 

“It’s something like three years.”

Mingyu pressed his lips together as he absorbed the answer. That was a long time. He absolutely understood why it was difficult for his hyung to let go of something so embedded in his life. Separately, his stomach was filled with butterflies at the confirmation that he and Jihoon had something now that could last a long time, too. 

“Wow. Do you think we’ll be together that long?”

The older man shrugged. 

“Maybe.”

It wasn’t much of an answer, but Mingyu let it slide. It wasn’t like his hyung could see the future. He hadn’t said no, at least. 

“Is Vernon the only other dongsaeng you’re sleeping with?”

From the way Jihoon had worded it to him in the past, Mingyu figured his hyung was sleeping with at least three people, including himself. He hadn’t suspected Vernon, but knowing now that he was one of them, he figured the other was probably Wonwoo or Hoshi. But Jihoon shook his head, a lopsided grin spreading across his features. 

“Nope.”

“Who??”

Mingyu blurted but Jihoon shook his head again, blinking his eyes open to purse his lips at the man, the expression letting him know he wouldn’t be getting an answer. It wasn’t Jihoon’s place to tell. Mingyu understood that, but he couldn’t help but mull it over. 

He respected the members’ privacy, he mostly was just kind of amazed they had been doing all this stuff behind closed doors that he never knew about. Jihoon and Seungcheol had been hooking up for  _ three years  _ for christ’s sake, how had he never noticed that?? 

“But I’m your favorite.”

It wasn’t worded like a question, but Jihoon chuckled anyways, reaching up to pat his dongsaeng on the cheek. 

“I don’t play favorites with the dongsaengs, you know that. But you’re my favorite top, like I said.”

Mingyu pursed his lips. This was opening up a whole new avenue of questions: asking about himself. 

“What’s your favorite thing about me?”

“In bed? You’re good with your hands.”

Jihoon answered easily, shifting to tuck his chin against Mingyu’s shoulder and reaching down to lace their fingers together, then lifting them to wave around absently. 

It was true: his dongsaeng had this great air about him in bed, it wasn’t dominant but more like firm, gently but firmly guiding their positions around with steady, confident hands. And yes, it was another thing Jihoon wouldn’t tell Seungcheol, but Mingyu was the best top so far when it came to prepping him.

“Outside bed, your cooking.”

He added, and he heard Mingyu giggle above him, giving their entwined hands a squeeze. He was literally committing it all to memory as they spoke, and planning to write it down in his journal later - compliments from Jihoon were that precious to him. He couldn’t help but ask: 

“What about my voice?”

He gulped, instantly a little nervous. He couldn’t believe he’d actually said it, but he  _ had _ always wanted to ask. He knew he wasn’t the strongest singer, but he wondered what the vocal team leader thought of it. 

“Huh? Your voice, like singing?”

Jihoon tilted his head back to blink up at the man who only nodded in response, too shy to say it twice. His hyung pursed his lips as he thought about it, and it only made Mingyu more nervous to see the pensive expression. 

“Well actually, it suits you well. It’s got this control to it, kind of like your hands. I guess that’s what I meant when I called you our secret weapon.”

He yawned, breaking out of the thought and tucking his chin back down against the man as he added, 

“And it’s raspy so that’s pretty sexy.”

Mingyu was glad Jihoon wasn’t looking at him anymore because his jaw literally dropped. His voice was  _ sexy _ ? Lee Jihoon, vocal team leader thought his voice was sexy, controlled - their secret weapon?? He had been expecting a pity answer, or maybe even just a lie, but not  _ that. _

“Hello?”

Jihoon yawned again when he realized he was falling asleep and Mingyu still hadn’t said anything, and his dongsaeng laughed, coming out of his daze. 

“Sorry,” 

He answered honestly, dragging his free hand through his hair as he chuckled, 

“You just really surprised me with your answer.”

Jihoon laughed too, rolling his eyes a little only because he knew Mingyu wouldn’t see it. This kid was too easy, sometimes - a well aimed compliment seemed capable of flooring him. He finally seemed to recover though, perking up as he wiggled closer. 

“So can I join the vocal team now??”

He blurted excitedly. Since his voice was sexy, apparently, why the hell not!

“Sorry, we’re full.”

Jihoon laughed, thinking to himself he’d have to tell Joshua about that one later. They’d had a running gag for a while now of tracking whenever members asked to join their team, and Mingyu was one of the ones they were missing for the complete set. 

Mingyu instantly pouted, though he had expected the answer. He loved the hip hop unit anyways, but didn’t joining the vocal team mean he could-?

“Is it true you kiss the vocal team?”

He was still pouting childishly as he asked it, and Jihoon craned his neck up at the man, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Who told you that?”

“Seungkwan?”

Mingyu answered, lifting his eyebrow questioningly now too, and Jihoon nodded as he absorbed the answer. 

“Hm. He will be punished.”

“Huh??”

Mingyu blurted, bewildered, before cracking up, Jihoon joining in. 

“Um but is it true…?”

He finally breathed when his giggling died down, and Jihoon tucked his head away again so his dongsaeng couldn’t see his expression as he shrugged. 

“Vocal team privilege.”

Was his only answer, but it still wasn’t very clear, Mingyu thought as he pursed his lips together and mulled it over. Before he could protest any further though Jihoon yawned again, curling closer against Mingyu’s side. 

“Sorry Gyu but I think I’m gonna die if I don’t sleep soon…”

Mingyu wanted to argue but his hyung genuinely seemed so sleepy, unable to keep his eyes open as he rested his cheek on the younger man’s bare chest. Well, he’d gotten a lot of information already, so he was feeling pretty satisfied as he beamed down at the cute sight. 

“I’m sleepy too.”

He responded with a yawn, it starting to sink in now that he was letting it. 

“Want me to clean up first?”

The face against his chest nodded and Mingyu worked to gently extract himself from the tangle they were in and retrieve a towel from the bathroom, returning to gingerly cleaning up their mess as Jihoon dozed. He took the opportunity to admire his hickies again, brushing his fingers over them before he received a warning grunt from above, chuckling to himself as he instead turned to retrieve his camera and put it away. 

Jihoon stirred in his sleepy daze when he felt Mingyu’s hand stroke his jaw. 

“Want to sleep here?”

He asked, because normally by now the older man would have made his way back to his own bed, preferring to sleep alone. Jihoon cracked his eyes open up at the younger man. 

“Mingyu, I don’t know if I’ll ever walk again.”

He said it so seriously Mingyu huffed out a nervous laugh, slightly worried he’d broken Seventeen’s precious producer. Seungkwan would never let him hear the end of it if that were the case. 

Jihoon lifted his arms up to the man.

“Carry me to my bed.”

He ordered, but the serious tone didn’t negate the fact that he was being really cute, and Mingyu giggled again as he obediently scooped up the man and carried him across the room. 

“ _ Gently, _ oh my god…”

Jihoon hissed as he was lowered down onto his own mattress, face screwed up in discomfort, and Mingyu frowned down at him in pity as he pulled away. 

“Hyung…”

“Mhm…?”

He hummed in response, eyes still squeezed shut as he carefully shifted into a more comfortable position, wiggling beneath the covers. 

“Thanks for answering my questions…”

“Mhm…”

Mingyu pursed his lips. 

“And for everything…”

He didn’t know exactly what he did to deserve this perfect evening with Jihoon, but maybe it was supposed to be some kind of payback for helping his hyung through the funk he’d been in the past few weeks. It wasn’t lost on him that he’d admitted he was being ‘good’ on purpose, back when he’d brought up ‘part two’. 

Actually, he was really flattered by that slip: it meant that Jihoon had been thinking about him,  _ trying _ for him even if he wasn’t one to normally say thank you. (In a normal way, anyways, since he was kind of crazy, Mingyu thought to himself). 

“Okay, Gyu.”

Jihoon reached up to pat his dongsaeng dismissively, eyes still closed, but he smiled sleepily, and Mingyu smiled too. 

“I’m going to sleep now.” 

Jihoon added, in case it wasn’t abundantly clear at this point that it was time for Mingyu to go away, and he did, crossing back over to his side of the room and clicking off the light before crawling into bed. He lay there in the darkness and silence, still beaming to himself as his limbs began to grow heavy, listening to Jihoon’s soft breathing across the room. Suddenly though, he spoke. 

“Goodnight, Gyu.”

Mingyu’s beaming smile only brightened, and he curled onto his side, burying his face against the pillow that smelled like Jihoon now and blinking through the darkness in the direction of his roommate, thanking the heavens as he did every night that they had finally closed that space between them. 

“Goodnight, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end :) thanks so much for reading! this really started out as writing practice and trying out different characters and scenarios (I've never written explicit stuff before) but I feel like so much 'world building' went into this I think I want to keep going? 
> 
> I'd like to maybe write a sequel with more members and relationships, like more boogyu, and seokhoon and soonhoon... let me know if you'd be interested in something like that :) 
> 
> and thanks again for coming on this journey with me! your bias may not be woozi but your bias's bias is woozi! ;)


End file.
